Highschool of the Dead: Lifestyles of the Living and Undead
by Strife E
Summary: The world has fallen prey to the undead and Takashi and Co. reach the Mall in hopes of finding supplies. Instead they find Reed, a boy with a mysterious past and a dark secret who also went to Fujima High. What kind of person is he? And how will he aid/affect the group? This is a story filled with danger and love and tragedy. OC submissions welcomed. Content is explicit/graphic
1. Mall of the Dead

So, I am a new writer of fan-fiction and as I have seen with some of the other fan-fiction I have read I was also late to the party of H.O.T.D. I haven't written a fan-fiction in about 12 years and it was mainly for fun and was never uploaded. I am trying out my first official attempt and it will be an OC one telling a story of H.O.T.D from where episode 12 left off. I am open to all forms of reviews, good or bad. I simply ask you try to relay them in a positive manner. I feel there's no point in trying to help someone improve if the way you deliver it ends up causing them to quit.

Pairings: OCxSaeko, ReixTakashi, SayaxHirano

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of High school of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

And so we begin this High school of the Dead fan-fiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought._

 **Prologue: The Fear**

 _"Those eyes... I had seen them before. Similar to the eyes of the people who watched as friends, family, and loved ones were torn apart by those who had risen from the dead. But these eyes also showed something else, fear. I had seen them before, those blue eyes belonging to a girl of violet hair with a face covered with speckles of blood now looking at me in sheer terror. The fear in her eyes was different from the last time i saw them, instead of the fear from being consumed by the darkness she held within it was the fear of seeing the light of someone's life slowly fading away into nothing. As I stared into those eyes my body went numb and just as quickly as it happened those eyes were replaced by the sky and a building quickly rising in front of me. I was falling from one of the tallest buildings here in Tokanosu and as my body fell with no resistance I could see "them" waiting for me at the bottom. To think after everything I had survived through in my 19 years of living, this is how it was going to end. Not by the hands of the undead or even old age, but at the hands of a lunatic with a sniper rifle..."'_

 **Chapter 1: Mall of the Dead**

 **"** _I met the group of former school students 5 days ago as the entered the mall here in Tokanosu. They had just recently left the Takagi manor and had decided to explore the mall in hopes of finding supplies as they awaited any type of help from anyone who could stop what has happened in this god forsaken city. Needless to say I was hesitant to trust anybody considering how my life had been up to that point but I figured any group traveling with a child and weapons to protect themselves couldn't be all that bad. With a bunch of "them" prowling the hall I decided to help them navigate through the mall in hopes they didn't have to expose the child to anymore brutality than I am sure she had already witnessed and rallied them in a section of the mall I had blocked off for shelter."_

Is everyone alright? I asked. Yes said a brown haired boy. I recognized him from Fujima high.

 _"I was a student there at Fujima, in my final year. I was a transfer student from the states who attended simply because they didn't mind me having no parents or family to speak of. Only Kohta recognized me as I was kind of a loner and didn't seek out any friends but he buddied up with me and we had been friends ever since the start of this school year. I knew of all of them in one way or another. The school Nurse, Shizuka. The school genius; or so she said, Saya Takagi. The class nerd/Gun nut, Kohta Hirano. The resident drama queen, Rei Miyamoto. The school deliquent, Komuro Takashi. And Kendo master Saeko Busujima. They introduced me to the little girl, Alice and her dog Zero."_

Nice to meet you! I said after the introductions were over. And who might you be? Takashi asked.

Me? My name is Reed. They seemed confused by his answer. Reed...? Any last name? Rei asked? I'm sure I have one but it was never told to me. Reed responded quickly. Saya quickly chimmed in. Were your parents hippies or something? How could you not have a last name!? No parents to speak of. Reed said. Shizuka looked upset with his answer as if she knew his parents had become one of "them". Reed then told them not to worry about if they were amongst the undead but rather he never knew his parents and from what he had heard as he bounced from foster care to foster care is that his parents considered him a vicious monster that they wanted nothing to do with and did not want to "honor" him with their last name. But he didn't seem shaken up by it at all. Reed continued by adding that names are things other people give you so there is no use in worrying about it. I've done alright so far without one so I don't see the reason in anybody worrying about it now. Either way you guys are welcome to stay as long as you need it, it's just me here and I've barricaded this area off from "them" and made some modifications to create a shelter for any who needed it.

A sigh of relief rushed over the group as Reed explained that he managed to procure the food court from the undead beings so food was an option, he also has turned a furniture store in to a housing area for rest and the bathrooms had been altered to accommodate showering with separate areas for the boys and girls. Wow said Saya, you've thought of everything haven't you? I may be a "monster" according to my parents but that doesn't mean i'm inconsiderate. Reed said with a smirk. The group laughed and he could tell it had been a while since they had a laugh. I gathered whatever food I could find and any that was salvageable and stored it in a make-shift pantry, not much was left in terms of meat and some of it may still be good but there is plenty of non-perishables so feel free to help yourselves. Anything I can do to help you all out while you're here i'll try my best to do.

Kohta decided to go with Reed to see the kinda work he had done to secure the place figuring he could probably touch it up for more security and piece of mind. Saya had led Alice and Shizuka to the bathroom/shower area Reed had created and pointed out. Takashi and Rei left for the shelter area for some alone time and Saeko went to the food court to prepare some food for their upcoming endeavors, but also to get away from Takashi and Rei who had recently rekindled their relationship with each other. Tonight will be a night of laughs and celebration of happiness long since forgotten in the new world of terror.

 _"I honestly don't know why I welcomed them with open arms. I barely knew them. But when I saw that little girl and the sadness is Saeko's eyes I felt that it would confirm the accusation of my parents if I didn't. They all had something they were looking for and a purpose so I figured they wouldn't stay long. but I also knew that the longer they stayed it would effectively change the amount of time anyone could stay here with the limited supplies that were here. It was nice though, to not be alone. But just as I knew the sun would set and night would be upon us, I also knew that trouble would undoubtedly find me._

 _ **End chapter 1**_

 **AN:** I know this may be considered fairly short for an opening chapter but I hope you bare with me. As I said this is my first story in a long time. I also am using references from other animes as well as games I think would aid the story but also promise I won't full on copy. I will get the next chapter up soon, hopefully in the next few days as I am also learning the site so stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Soul of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 2: Soul Within the Dead**

 _"We each went our respective ways inside the mall as we all did our best to cherish this brief moment of peace, for the moment everything seemed normal and we all enjoyed the fact that for the first time since this started we really didn't need to worry about if we'd make it through the night. Reed was very helpful to us despite his mysterious demeanor, still it was nice to find someone who was willing to help us instead of trying to use us or kill us. -Komuro Takashi_

 **Saya, Shizuka, Alice**

The three ladies who went to wash up all had smiles upon there faces. Even Saya; who recently parted ways with her parents under circumstances most grim, seemed happy given the recent event. As she showered by herself and Shizuka showered with Alice she began to contemplate Reed's kind actions and why he seemed so familiar to her, but her thoughts were quickly overtaken by images of her parents being torn apart by "them."

Hey doctor Boobs! Saya said. Does that Reed kid look familiar to you? I swear I have seen him somewhere before but I can't think where. Shizuka placed a finger on her lip as if trying not to speak before having an answer, after a moment had passed she finally responded. I agree, but I can't remember where I have seen him before either. Alice was giggling as Zero attempted to climb in the shower with them and each time was quickly dissuaded by the water coming down from the make-shift but surprisingly effective shower head Reed had installed.

 _"I really wish I could have stayed with mommy and daddy, or at the very least if they would have come with us. -Saya Takagi_

Taking advantage of her isolation she let herself tear up and release the pent up sadness from the idea of losing her mother and father.

It isn't fair! Saya said. Why didn't they come with us? Why didn't they at least let us stay long enough to help? Maybe we could have least helped them clear out enough to allow them to escape. Shizuka and Alice could hear her words but chose not to respond. Shizuka, what's wrong with Takagi? Alice asked. Shizuka looked at the girl. You remember how you felt when your daddy died? Alice nodded her head. Saya is feeling that way now too, but about her parents. Shizuka finished her statement before continuing to wash herself and the girl. No one spoke for the remainder of the shower...

 **Takashi and Rei**

 _"I felt bad for Saya for what happened to her parents, and a part of me even felt bad for Saeko. I knew she had feelings for Takashi and it started mainly in part to him helping her cope with her "sadistic" side. I know it isn't helping seeing him with me but I was in his life first and we promised each other we'd marry when we were old enough. I know I made a mistake dumping him for Hisashi, and it will be a mistake I never make again. -Rei Miyamoto_

Kumoro and Rei decided now was the best time to get some alone time with everyone off doing there own thing. They entered the furniture store and were impressed with the quality of work Reed put into making sure any who stayed not only had room to move about but privacy as well. Wow! this is amazing. Rei said. Yeah, if the world ever recovers Reed would definitely have a future in interior design. Takashi added. As they explored each "room" trying to decide which one they would use they found a room with two bags laying next to a mattress. Wonder whose bags they are? Rei said curiously. Takashi examined the tag hanging from the handle. "Property of Reed, DO NOT TOUCH" Takashi read the label aloud.

Let's look inside. Rei Said. Takashi shook his head in disagreement. No, He's been very kind to us. It would be wrong to search his personal belongings and violate his trust after being so gracious to us. But wouldn't it be nice to see what he's all about? We don't know him or what he is like and you yourself said we can't trust anybody. Rei Insisted. I still don't think we should trust anybody but we should at least have some respect for his privacy, how about we just ask him about it over dinner? This way it will look like we are just curious instead of untrustworthy. Takashi replied. Rei got glossy eyed over her boyfriends/ group leaders rational decision making and leaned in to kiss him, he returned the kiss deepening it while kinda exploring her mouth with his tongue and was greeted by hers.

The couple pulled away and she smiled with rosy cheeks. I love you, Takashi! Rei said. I love you too, Rei!

 **Kohta and Reed**

 _"It's really impressive the work Reed managed to get done in the short while he's been here, but what i'm really confused about is seeing all those dead bodies near the entrance. He said he's been the only one here besides "Them" but I don't see any weapons or means to defend himself. Honestly he seems like a nice guy but he doesn't seem prone to violence, at least the violence required to survive. Either way he's a friend and i'll return the favor to him somehow. -Kohta Hirano_

Reed and Kohta were examining the barricades Reed had set up to determine if it would be up to Kohta's expectations. The only thing Kohta noted is maybe they should try to incorporate some type of viewing hole to see beyond and possibly use as a sniper's nest if things got hairy.

So Reed, Why weren't you at school on the day of the outbreak? Hirano asked. Someone I know from the states was in town and I wanted to see him before he went back home, he had a gift for me and he didn't have time to drop it off. Reed responded. Well it's a good thing you weren't there, It was hell getting out of there. I bet, were they freaked out by your obsession with guns? OBSESSION! It's not an obsession, it's a way of life! Hirano yelled back. Reed laughed, Yeah and the zombie apocalypse is complete fiction! Hirano and Reed stared back at each other and just laughed. No they weren't freaked, they were actually impressed. Hirano said with a confident grin. So what's the deal with your group? Everyone seems so down. Hirano slumped his shoulders and proceeded to tell Reed everything that happened to the group from the moment the outbreak occurred to the moment they arrived at the mall.

I see, so Saya is upset about her parents, Takashi and Rei are as well about their parents and Saeko is feeling pretty confused about her situation with Takashi. So that's a subject I should avoid at dinner. Reed said as Hirano shook his head in agreement. A crude recap of what I just said but accurate none the less. The boys laughed once more and Reed suggested they head to the food court to see if Saeko need any help preparing dinner, Kohta excitedly agreed.

 **Saeko**

 _"That Reed fellow was right, there is a lot of food here and amazingly some of the meat is still good. quite the miracle if you ask me at this point. He's done amazing keeping this place secure considering he doesn't look like a military otaku type like Kohta. I've already memorized his overall figure, 5'11'' probably about 180lbs, neck length dirty blonde hair with light blue eyes. He looks like he could be as muscular as Takashi but his baggy looking clothes make it hard to tell... oh Takashi... -Saeko Busujima_

Saeko was in one of the kitchens at the food court preparing some type of stir fry that would be filling for the group. The meat didn't have much time left before it was no good and she decided to utilize it. I guess I was wrong, she said to herself. I guess he doesn't care about me like that. I know what happened at the shrine wasn't him just trying to make me feel better, he cares about me. But he doesn't care for me like he does Rei. She continued on with a sadness on her voice. I was right in me being undeserving of-. Undeserving of what? Reed asked. Saeko was somewhat startled by how quietly he entered the room. N-nothing! She responded seemingly embarrassed. How much of my ramblings did you hear? She looked at him waiting for an answer and found him staring at her with a very serious look in his eyes. Just something about being undeserving. Reed answered. Are you okay? He asked. Yes, i'm fine she quickly answered back.

As voices began to fill the food court, Reed looked out of the kitchen to see everyone gathering for dinner. He looked back at Saeko, You know I may not be able to do much but if you wanna talk i'll listen. He smiled at her. That's very kind but I don't think this is something you can help with, Saeko said. Well sometimes it helps to just let it out and at least I can offer an unbiased ear, it's gotta be better than having no one right? Reed said cheerfully. Thanks but once again, No. Saeko responded seemingly agitated. Reed shrugged his shoulders and exited the kitchen while apologizing for his invasiveness and headed out to sit with the group. Give him a break, he was just trying to be helpful. I should apologize for giving the wrong impression, but i'll wait until after dinner. she said as she walked the prepared meal out to everyone.

 **Dinnertime**

 _"Saeko had prepared a beautiful meal. Green bell peppers, bean sprouts, onions, diced mushrooms and steak with teriyaki sauce, cooked on a gas powered grill station. I couldn't remember the last time I ate this well. Saya, Saeko, Kohta and Takashi all drank water. Alice enjoyed a juice box, and Shizuka, Rei and myself enjoyed some Sake. It was kinda pointless to worry about legal drinking age at this point and we didn't have much else. We shared stories of how they met and some things from our childhood that made us happy. I was quiet on that subject while Saeko was pretty much quiet the whole time. It was a magical moment that I wouldn't trade for anything. Looking back at that moment and remembering what happened just a couple days later made me wish I had maybe pushed a bit harder on Saeko to open up more with what was bothering her. -Reed_

Kohta was reaching for more of the stir fry dinner as Reed smacked his hand. Easy there Tubs Mcgut. Wait for everyone to finish theirs before you get more. Reed said. Kohta rubbed the back of his head while nervously chuckling. Saya finally couldn't take anymore of her pondering. Where do I know you from, Reed? I know this isn't the first time I've seen you Saya added. Yeah, you saw me this morning when you all arrived here, Reed sarcastically responded. No shit smartass! I mean besides that. I feel like i've seen you before we made it here, Saya said with an irritation in her tone. Well I am or should I say was a student at Fujima high. Reed said. They all looked at each other in confusion on how they could have not noticed him. Before they could speak again he added, I don't really have any friends nor did I make the attempt to be noticed. Kohta is probably the only one who knows I was a student there and he is only one of the two friends I have.

Rei drunkenly added, You seem like a nice guy, I don't think it would be difficult for you to make friends. I have issues getting to know people, in the end I decided it just wasn't worth the effort, Reed said. Takashi looked Reed and spoke. We found the rooms and they are impressive. But we also found your room and we noticed your bags, mind if I ask what's in them? Reed looked back and said, Just a few personal items that are near and dear to me, something to help me push through this nightmare. That's understandable, Takashi said.

 _The talking went on for a few more hours and eventually almost everyone had passed out from being tired and or being drunk. Takashi took Rei to their chosen sleeping area, Kohta grabbed Shizuka as Saya carried Alice, which left me carrying Saeko. I was surprise the Kendo master had passed out so suddenly but I didn't mind. As I carried her into a room I heard her mutter "Takashi" in her sleep and she was drooling on my arm. I covered her up and left her room and met with Kohta and Takashi just outside the store." -Reed_

So Reed, would you like to join us for lookout duty? It would make it easier for us to try and get some sleep if we had shorter watch periods, Kohta asked. I got it Reed said, Go to bed and get a good night sleep, you all look like you need it. Takashi looked at Reed. You're one to talk, you look like hell. When's the last time you got a good night sleep? Reed placed a hand on his hip and scratched the side of his head while make a "hmmm" noise. Probably about ten years ago, now got to bed i'll be fine. Kohta and Takashi reluctantly agreed, Kohta went into Saya's room and passed out on the floor whle Takashi climbed in bed with a drunken Rei.

 _"Everyone finally went to bed and I was on the second floor of the mall looking out the window at the parking lot filled with their Humvee and miscellaneous cars that had been pretty much destroyed in the panic of the outbreak. As I looked into the clear sky complete with stars and a full moon I couldn't help but think that the world would never be the same. About that time I noticed about five or six of "them" wonder into the parking lot. I didn't want to wake anybody up nor did I want any noise to wake them up so I decided against my personal feelings to handle it myself. I went to my room and grabbed an amazingly crafted Katana out of one of my bags and proceeded to the parking lot." -Reed_

As Reed approached the parking lot he picked up a piece of a broken car mirror and dropped it at his feet. The noise immediately garnered him the attention of these undead beings and they began their approach towards him. I honestly hate this part, He said as he closed his eyes in disappointment. But... Reed stopped and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I'm also absolutely crazy about it, he said with a raised voice. He opened his eyes and his pupils damn near shrank as he displayed a psychotic expression before charging forward into the undead invaders cutting them down as maliciously and gruesomely as he could.

 _I honestly hated that side of myself but without it I would have died sometime ago. I only hoped I would never have to show it to anyone. Show the vicious monster my parents labeled me as. The beast created from darkness and anger that I kept from the world._

 _End Chapter 2_

 **AN:** Ok so there is chapter 2, I hope it wasn't too much and hope it was enough to keep you there. I am trying to hint at things to come without spoiling them either so once again bare with me as I put this together. If all goes well I am gonna try and do a chapter a day but I am not gonna go on record with that as my thought tend to get jumbled and it takes time to put them in order. I have also decided I am going to label the thoughts of characters as it may become difficult to determine who is the one actually doing the thinking. Let me know if that works better for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be ready for chapter 3. Goodnight people!


	3. Spirit of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 3: Spirit for the Dead**

 _"The sky began to fill up with the light of day with the sunrise giving color to the sky as pretty as a cherry blossom. My eyes felt heavy as I force them to stay open. Sleep wasn't a luxery I was privy to but this was a common occurrence even prior to the outbreak. Life has never been easy for me and it is a struggle to keep the violent nature locked away. This world leaves little to nothing for reason to not be violent but violence is the reason i'm alone. -Reed_

Alice woke up prior to everyone else and began to wonder the mall looking for Reed. She finds him on the second floor of the mall overlooking the parking lot and runs up to talk to him before everyone wakes up. Morning, Reed! Alice said. Good morning! Sleep well? He said while looking at her with a smile. Yeah, I sure did. Saya is actually really nice to sleep with given how bossy she is, Kohta was kinda funny sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. She said with a chuckle. Reed smiled at the little girl, it's rude to make fun of people when they are not here to defend themselves. Reed said. Why didn't you go to sleep? Alice asked. Because you all looked so tired and it was important you all got a good night's rest. Reed answered. But you need sleep too. Alice quickly answered back. I know, if I was alone I would have, I find it difficult to sleep when other people are around. Reed said as he looked back into the parking lot. Well you sleep and i'll watch for trouble and i'll get you if I see anything scary. Alice said giving him a cheerful smile. I'll tell you what, if we can agree on a word that will let me know when you see trouble I will. Reed said. Okay! Alice said, code words are fun. What should we use? She asked. Reed scratched his head and then looked once again at the little girl's smile and he smiled too. How about "Radiance" since your smile Radiates good cheer? Ooh, I like that. Alice shook her head in agreement as Reed proceeded to his room.

Saeko was with Takashi at night in the wilderness of a secluded island. She had just pulled away from a kiss with Takashi as he looked at her in confusion. Saeko!? he responded. Forgive me for being so forward, don't think i'm sleezy, she said while looking away with a blush. She looks back at him, It's just... I've wanted to be with you for a long time that it's killing me that i'm not! I want to be your one and only! Takashi shakes his head in disagreement. Sorry, Saeko. But i'm in love with Rei. Leave me alone! Saeko opens her eyes and sits up quickly in her bed she was in with tears forming in her eyes as she realizes it was just a dream. She looks up at her doorway to see Reed had stopped by her door on his way to his room. What!? Saeko asked. Reed looked at her with a look of exhaustion in his eyes. As she met his eyes she was taken by surprise by the cold emptiness she saw within them. Nothing, Reed said. You looked like you were crying in your sleep and I was just concerned about you. She sensed a warmth in his words but looked away hiding the remains of the tears from him. Why do you care? You don't know me nor do you have any reason to be concerned about me. Reed closed his eyes and looked down the hall. As far as not knowing you, it isn't because I don't want to. As far as needing a reason, I shouldn't need one. You're hurting, I know. I'm going to sleep for a bit, but if you still want to talk, the offer is there any time you need it. He started to walk away. Wait! Saeko called out causing Reed to stop but still looking down the hall. I'm sorry, she said. For last night and for now, I don't wanna let anyone in again, it still hurts from last time. He stood in silence for a moment before answering back. It always done, and always will. It's part of being human. Reed continued to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

Saeko gets out of bed feeling the hurt of her words towards Reed who didn't deserve it and the pain in his words as he left. She goes to the second floor balcony to see Alice looking into the parking lot. She sees a few dismembered undead that she didn't recall being there the night before and finds herself lost in thought due to Reed's words.

 _"Why am I being such a bitch to him? He's been nothing but kind and helpful. I wouldn't mind someone to talk to but I did that once and it didn't change anything. Reed's eyes were so cold but his words, the sentiment was so warm. Maybe I should take him up on his offer. -Saeko_

 **A few hours later...**

The rest of the group had gotten out of bed feeling refreshed and had eaten the breakfast Saeko made. They decided that it was time to check out the East Police Station for Rei's father and if time allowed they would check Takashi's house for his mother before coming back to the mall. Reed was asked to come along at Kohta's request since he felt Reed was defenseless. Reed grabbed his bags and jumped in the back of the humvee and went back to sleep while the drove to the station. The drive was fairly smooth as none of "them" were in sight. Saeko tried to ignore the intimate actions of Rei and Takashi as they held hands but it was getting to her so she made her way to the back of the humvee and sat in front of Reed who looked like his sleep was as unpeaceful as his eyes seemed at the mall. I'm sorry. Reed said in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about? Saeko thought to herself.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Shizuka stopped the humvee due to a big SUV parked in the middle of the street. Takashi and Rei decided to get out and check it for any survivors since it didn't look like it was attacked by "them". Reed woke up and and noticed they had stopped. Why'd we stop? The station is still like ten minutes away. Reed said. Kohta pointed at the SUV. There's a car here that looks undamaged. Takashi and Rei are checking it for survivors and anything that is still usable. Kohta answered. Reed looked at the SUV and his eyes grew wide with fear. Oh Fuck! Reed popped up through the open roof and yelled at Takashi and Rei. GET BACK INSIDE!

Why? Takashi yelled back. IT'S A FUCKING TRAP! Reed said as scavengers dressed like militia men came rushing towards them.

 _"I had seen that SUV before and it wasn't under happy circumstances. The owner was a woman named Luna who was pretty pissed at me for not wanting to play her games. She lost her mind when the outbreak occurred and was using "them" and any survivors she could find as hunting entertainment. I escaped her once and she has been trying to hunt me down because it hurt her pride that I got away. If it was just me I would be able to manage but I couldn't risk the others getting caught. This was the longest day of my life and it would soon prove to be a test of trust. For me, and for our group._

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **AN:** I apologize if this one ran on but the main point I wanted to elaborate on was Saeko's sadness and Reed's emptiness. It is still a work in progress but I hope you still enjoyed. Stay tuned for chapter 4. Should be up in a couple days.


	4. Dead City Run

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 4: Dead City Run**

 _"Luna is a sick and twisted animal. Before the outbreak she was a taxidermist and loved hunting wild game, once the dead ran wild she took after hunting them but after a week she lost interest because they provided no challenge. With the world gone to hell she lost her mind and decided that scared fleeing people made the best game in town. She mercilessly hunted down all she could for nothing more than entertainment and a few stragglers had become part of her employ for fear if they hadn't she would hunt them down. After that first week she had admitted to killing at least fifty people and I was to be fifty-one. She has become obsessed with killing me merely because I am providing her challenge. Sooner or later she'd get me and she knew it... -Reed_

Takashi and Rei and rushed back to the humvee as three men armed with H&K MP5's and aimed them at the Humvee. What the hell is going on? Saya shouted. I don't know. Hirano quickly added not taking his eye off the armed men and keeping his finger on the trigger of his rifle. Saeko readied her blade but was taken by surprise as Reed exited the humvee and stood to the right of the vehicle.

What are you doing? Alice asked. I'm buying you time to accomplish your goals. Reed said with a serious tone in his voice. Well I finally found you. A woman exited the shadows of a nearby building and took aim at Reed with an H&k PSG-1. You obviously haven't been looking very hard, Reed said. Looks like I finally get number fifty-one. Luna said as she gets ready to pull the trigger. Wait! Reed shouted. Where is the challenge if you gun me down right here? Luna lowered her rifle and smiled. You finally decided to play with me!? I'll play your game if you agree to one condition, Reed Said.

Luna smirked, what condition is that? You let this vehicle and its passengers pass unharmed. Agree to my terms and i'll entertain you for a little bit, Reed said. No! Alice shouted. You can't leave us. Luna took note of the little girl and looked at her men and nodded to allow them to pass. I can't really pass up this opportunity, after waiting this long I can agree if it gives me the chance to kill the most challenging game yet. Reed looks into the humvee at a group of worried passengers. Reed you can't do this, Takashi whispered. Are you looking to die? Rei added. Don't worry about it, she's been trying to kill me for a week and hasn't succeeded yet. If I don't it will make you guys targets and it's easier for me to evade them then to try and defend you. Reed smiled. Alice began crying. Reed, you're gonna come back, right? Sure thing. Reed said with a smile. just remember, Radiance.

Saeko saw the look in his eyes when he said that and frowned as the humvee drove away towards their destination. Shizuka noticed Saeko's look as she watched Reed disappear into the distance. What's wrong, Saeko? Still looking at the floor board of the humvee and seeing Reed's bags. He lied, he doesn't plan on making it out of there.

As the humvee faded away, Luna took up her rifle once more and noticed a group of undead approaching from behind Reed. You have no idea how much i'm looking forward to killing you, Luna said. Reed remained silent as she placed her finger back on the trigger. I thought you were going to make this interesting? Should I send my men after the humvee as motivation? Reed shook his head in disagreement. The Undead horde walks past Reed without noticing him and he disappears into the crowd as Luna fires a round into the head of one. The group of undead go into a frenzy upon the rifle discharge and charge towards the hunter and her men as Reed takes off for the bridge.

Luna fires three more rounds killing more undead as she locks back onto Reed and fires a round at his head. He dives behind a demolished car just narrowly missing being hit and he continues running as her men open fire and causing Reed to divert from the bridge route and take some of the side streets. Luna and her men enter the SUV and begin chasing Reed around the corner while running over more undead. They find Reed running down the next street and begin driving after him as Luna takes aim and fires another shot and narrowly misses Reed as he once again ducks behind a car. As the SUV approaches he rolls under the car avoiding detection. The vehicle stops and Luna and two of her men exit the vehicle and enter a dead end ally with a few areas to hide

Reed rolls out from under the car and rolls under the SUV and exits out from under the driver side and rises up and throat jabs the driver and slams his head into the steering wheel accidentally hitting the horn. _"Shit."_ Reed thought as he began running again. Luna hears the horn and sees Reed running from the SUV and rushes back to the SUV. You drive looking at one of her men as she pushes out the driver. Another one of her goons takes the wheel and speeds of as more of the undead arrive and feast on the driver. Reed returns to the main street and drop kicks an undead woman standing in front of him and takes off towards the bridge. He makes it to the foot of the bridge as the SUV returns into sight. Reed is halfway across the bridge when he notices a explosive barrel on the bridge that was left behind by protesters who were trying to intimidate the police a week ago. _"If she shoots that I'm fucked. Just gotta pray she's a bad shot."_ Luna takes aim at Reed but instead locks onto the barrel. I was hoping to keep him intact but a kill is a kill. She fires a round and it strikes the barrel causing it to explode and it creates a chain reaction with the abandoned vehicles on the bridge sending a giant fireball and black smoke rushing into the air. "Good-bye Reed, my unlucky fifty-one. She motions to the driver to follow the trail of the humvee that was leaking some oil from a not completely finished repair at Takagi manor. Now to get back on a better streak, Luna said with a smile as the SUV drives off.

The smoke and fireball are seen in the sky by Takashi and all of his comrades after exiting the humvee at the police station. REED, NO! Alice screamed in tears as Shizuka held her close. Saya grabbed Hirano's hand as Rei grabbed Takashi's and both girls looked into the eyes of the men they had grabbed as if to say "please don't leave me like that." Saeko looked at the trail of black smoke as a tear escaped from her eye.

 _"And just like that a life was taken by someone who lost her soul. It's not right. Why am I crying? I didn't know him well enough to know to feel an attachment but I feel like a part of me just died with him. The warmth of his words, I can still feel them. Goodbye Reed. thank you for giving back some hope in people. -Saeko_

The group entered as a whole into the police station checking each room and disposing of some of "them" as they find their way into the office Rei's dad worked in. After examining everything Rei discovers a note left by her father. Look at this, Rei said. The note says that they have created a safe zone at the elementary school and the precinct abandoned the station to protect the safe zone. Takashi said reading the note. Rei looked happy but sad as well since the note had been there awhile. You okay, Rei? Takashi asked. Yes, at least there is a chance he made it. Rei said with some cheer in her voice. Saeko looked to the group. It is getting dark. Let's head back to the mall for rest and we'll check the school tomorrow. The group agreed and made there way towards the exit only to be greeted by Luna and what remained of her men.

You agreed to leave us alone, Takashi yelled. Luna laughed, I agreed to that only to get Reed to play with me. Now that he's dead I need new prey to hunt. But there's no room for fun in here, come with me outside so we can play. And if we refuse? Saya asked. Luna snapped her fingers and her men aimed their weapons at Alice. Would you really like an answer to that question. A mass grunt of disgust came from the group but they agreed to her terms as they followed Luna out of the station with her men keeping their weapons aimed at the group from behind. Luna effectively eliminates the few undead left in the station as they reach the outside of the precinct.

Luna immediately feels like something is wrong as the doors to the humvee are open. She noted they weren't upon her arrival. Growing suspicious she begins to ready her weapon. A shot rings out as a bullet flies by her head and sails into the head of one of her men. WHAT THE FUCK! Luna screams out as the sound of a bolt action rifle is heard opening and discharging a shell and then locking back into place ready to fire again. Everyone's eyes grow wide as they look back towards the humvee to see Reed standing in front of it with a Bolt-Action S75 rifle aimed at Luna. Reed's clothing looks dirty and somewhat burnt and he is bleeding from a laceration to his forehead.

That's impossible, I killed you! Luna said in disbelief. I saw you on the bridge when I shot the barrel. Reed readies to fire. Yeah, but you wanted someone worth hunting and i'm pretty lucky. I was far enough on the bridge that the blast sent me flying to the other side. The car I hit hurt like a bitch but what can you do with people who can't park cars. Luna tried to raise her rifle but Reed fire a round the niched her face and embedded itself into a wall. I wouldn't do that. Reed said angrily. We had a deal Luna. I play, they live. You broke that promise. Luna felt a bead of sweat run down her face. What are you gonna do now? Kill me in cold blood? Reed readied another round. I'd be well within my right to, but i'm not. If you ever come after me again or go after any of them. I swear that I will kill you where you stand and I won't even give you the chance to feel what it feels like to be hunted. I will end you. Reed motions for everyone to get into the humvee as he keeps his aim locked on the hunters.

I'm glad you're alright, Reed. Saeko said with a smile. Shizuka started the humveee and Reed climbed in while Hirano provided cover and the humvee sped off. Reed placed his rifle back in one of his bags, as he turned around Alice tackled him and was crying into his shirt. I'm so glad you're not dead! Alice said in tears. I gave you the code word right? That's like a promise as far as i'm concerned. Yeah! Alice said with a smile. Reed then sat back where he slept earlier and fell asleep as the humvee headed back to the mall. After about an hour of driving they arrived and Hirano disposed of the few undead that arrived while they were away. When Reed hadn't woken up, Saeko tried to pull him out of the humvee. She placed a hand on his back and tried to stand him up.

God, this is a pain. He must be exhausted though. He did us a huge favor today. Saeko said with a smile. She felt something warm on her hand and checked. She found her hand covered in blood as Reed's back was bleeding badly from the metal bits of the explosive barrel. Saeko called for Shizuka as Takashi helped her rush Reed into the mall.

 _The warmth of his blood made me shiver. I was amazed at how he stood up for us despite how much pain he must have been in. You wouldn't know he was in any type of pain by the look on his face. He put his life on the line and I felt like I owed him and the blood on my hand was like seeing his life slip through my fingers. A debt unpaid is unforgivable in the ways of Bushido. I will not let him die.- Saeko._

 _"I honestly don't remember much about that night. I barely remember getting into the humvee. All I knew was I wasn't ready to die and I wasn't about to add to their workload. But it ended up that way in the end. Tomorrow felt like it would never come, after taking a human life tomorrow could take it's time as far as I was concerned. The chill of the night left me cold and scared but with Saeko there my fear wasn't in the front of my mind. Even with what I knew about her, she made me feel safe. Something I hadn't experienced in a long time. -Reed._

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are looking forward to the next. If you have any OC suggestions it would help in later chapters. If not i'll just make my own up. Stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. Life Before the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also this next chapter will contain suggestive themes and hints of sexual conduct amongst characters, although not graphically detailed... yet. Lemon work in progress for later chapters.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 5: Life Before the Dead**

 **Twenty minutes prior to mall Arrival**

Rika Minami; A top class sniper in the SDF, had arrived at the mall looking for Shizuka. After her last contact with the school nurse and learning she was with some students from the high school she decided to check to see if maybe they took refuge in the mall. After exploring and seeing some of the renovations and barricades that were in place she felt it safe to assume someone of the human variety had done so. After twenty minutes of exploring she heard gun shots in the parking lot and she rushed outside to investigate. She noticed Shizuka and a violet haired girl trying to carry an unconscious male.

Hurry! We need to get him inside so I can try to bandage him up. Shizuka shouted. He's bleeding pretty badly, are you sure you can help him? Saeko asked Shizuka quietly trying to avoid worrying Alice. I'm not really sure but I won't know until I see how bad the wounds are, Shizuka answered. A woman appeared before them. RIKA! Shouted Shizuka. Shizuka damn near dropped Reed on top of Saeko as she rushed towards her friend. Saeko was struggling to hold Reed. Damn, he doesn't look all that heavy but damn it's difficult to hold him. She recounted the look in his eyes during his confrontation with Luna. The cold distant look of someone looking for a reason to pull the trigger. Now he looked so helpless, never once did he even let on he was in pain nor was he wounded other than the cut to his forehead.

Oh my god, Reed! Rika shouted out as she recognized the man. You know him? Asked Saya. Yes, but now is not the time. Let's get him fixed up first and then we'll talk. Shizuka and Rika carried Reed into the mall and took him towards his room as Takashi and Hirano grabbed his bags. Hirano pointed out the pool of blood in the humvee. Jesus, that's at least half a pint of blood. That's not serious, right? Takashi asked. Well half a pint isn't to serious, but if he bled that much during a car ride, it then begs the question of how much blood he lost from the bridge to the police station.

Saeko, Rei and Saya all waited outside Reed's room for about an hour while Shizuka and Rika did what they could to help Reed. Shizuka attempted to remove his shirt and was stopped by Rika. What's wrong, Rika? Shizuka asked. I've known him for about two years and I know he doesn't like being seen without a shirt. Rika said. Out of respect for him I wish to honor his privacy. Rika added. Okay, fine. We can cut the entry holes of his shirt a little wider so I can get in there. Rika nodded in agreement and the two worked as diligently as the could over the next hour.

After an hour had passed, Rika and Shizuka came out with a bowl containing several pieces of sharp metal covered in blood. By this time Alice Takashi and Hirano had joined the anxious girls outside Reed's room. He'll be fine. Rika said with a smile. But he will be laid up for a day or two. Rika continued. We removed a couple pieces from near his spinal cord and we want to make sure there is no damage so he'll need to stay in bed for a bit. Shizuka added. After a sigh of relief came bursting out of the group, Hirano and Takashi decided to take over watch duties as the Rei and Saya headed for bed. Alice slept with Rei since she wasn't happy not to have Takashi for the night and Saya slept alone. Shizuka and Rika retired to another room and Saeko decided to sneak into Reed's room.

 _"I honestly have no idea what i'm doing in here, it isn't like I can do anything to speed up his recovery. But he watched over us and I can at least maybe provide a similar comfort to him in return." -Saeko_

Takashi and Hirano were out on the second floor balcony keeping watch as they started getting curious about Reed. Did you see his weapon? Hirano cried out with in joy. Yeah, and did you see how accurate he was? Takashi added. It's amazing how educated he is with a rifle, and a bolt action at that. Hirano said. Yeah, I remember feeling the kick of Rei's rifle when I was trying to shoot it before you guys were saved by Takagi's mother, and he just stood there firing like the gun was an air-soft rifle. Takashi chuckled. That definitely shows some experience with firearms and some type of endurance training to be able to maintain himself will being hurt. On top of the fact most snipers prefer the prone position as it aids with maintaining the stability of the rifle for accuracy. But he was doing it standing which shows he knows how to control it and the recoil. Hirano said with a grin. I wonder where he learned how to shoot that well? Takashi said.

As the hours passed and the girls fell asleep Saeko once again had the dream of kissing Takashi and telling him she wanted to be his one and only. Much like before he disagreed with her but instead of telling her it was because he loved Rei, it was because he was angry at her selfish desire while he pointed at Reed's body laying on the ground bleeding as he was reaching out to her. What should I do? Saeko asked. Try helping him instead of yourself. Takashi answered back. As she tried to approach Reed he seemed to move away while Takashi disappeared from sight. She woke up from her dream and realized she had fallen asleep in a chair in Reed's room and he was still unconscious in his bed.

" _Why was I dreaming about that? Shizuka and Rika said he was fine but it felt like he was dying in front of me. It was just a dream, no reason to get worked up about it." -Saeko_

Saeko fell back asleep. Reed was having his own dream. He was in a black room and all he could here was voices but couldn't see any faces. "You're not normal!" One of the voices said as the sound of a kick could be heard followed by the breaking of a bone. "You're a monster!" Another voice said as the sound of something metallic hitting a person was heard. "You aren't welcome here, go live with the rest of the savages you bastard!" The sound of a body dropping and a car speeding away can be heard and Reed suddenly opens his eyes to realize it's morning.

Reed sat up in his bed at the mall, realizing he was no longer dreaming. He saw Saeko sitting in the corner still asleep and drooling on herself as he chuckled a bit. His laughter was just loud enough that Saeko woke up and readied her sword instinctively.

Good morning! Reed said You're drooling a bit. Saeko's cheeks flushed a deep red as she quickly wiped her mouth. Um, Er.. Good morning to you as well, She said trying to hide her embarrassment. How are you feeling? Saeko asked trying to change topics. I'm good, a little stiff but i'm alright. Reed said. That's good, she quickly responded. So why are you here in my room? Reed asked. Well you've been watching over us so I thought i'd return the favor since you were in a pretty vulnerable condition. Saeko said. I see, well thank you. Reed said with a smile.

 _"How can this be the same man from the night before? He doesn't act anything like he did the day before." -Saeko_

Well i'm gonna let everyone know your awake. Nurse Shizuka and Rika said you are gonna need to take it easy for a little bit so there isn't any more complications with your injuries. Saeko said as she headed for the exit. Oh!? Rika's here? Reed asked. Yes, you obviously seem to know her but may I ask how? Saeko asked while looking at Reed. Eh, we got back a little ways, she's the only other person in the world I trust enough to call a friend. Reed said. Oh! So you don't trust us? Saeko asked in confusion. Reed shook his hands, no it's not like that. I trust you guys, but i've got more history with her. Reed said nervously. Meaning? Saeko quickly asked. I mean i've had more time to build a type of trust with her is all. Reed said. I see Saeko said as she exited the room.

 _"Great, now it seems like i'm an asshole who doesn't care about them." -Reed_

The day seem to fly by as the group decided they would wait on going to the elementary school until Reed was capable of travel. Shizuka and Rika explained their history with the group and Rika explained her history with Reed. So you met Reed a couple years ago? Hirano asked. Yes, he entered a free open shooting contest that I was competing in as well and he out-shot me by one point. Out of respect I became friends with him since it's been a while since someone out scored me in a shooting match. Rika said. It fascinated me that he had no formal training and yet, could be considered a better sniper than me. Rika said with a smile. At first I thought it was hot and it kinda turned me on but his seclusivness quickly turned me off. It took nearly a year for him to even bother remembering my name. Rika added.

The group shared stories and continued getting to know each other until the early hours of the morning and they finally decided to call it a night. The following day Reed was contemplating trying to get out of bed and see if his body was any worse for wear when Saya entered the room. Excuse me Reed, you mind if I talk to you for a minute? Saya asked. Sure, i'm not really feeling up to trying to move just yet so go ahead and have a seat and tell me what's on your mind. Reed said. Saya sits down in the chair Saeko and slept in a few nights ago. I have been thinking. Saya said. About? Reed asked. Well it's bee almost two weeks since this whole thing started and the last couple of days i've been trying to answer a question. I thought I would get your opinion since that is as unbiased as it gets. Saya said. I see, so what's the question? Reed asked. Well i've been trying to think of a way to thank Hirano for all that he's done but I can't seem to find a suitable way. I've always insulted him and I feel like if I try to give him a compliment that i'll screw it up. The way I was raised and my social standing has made it difficult to have a conversation without being considered spoiled or rude. Saya said. Well no offense, but I don't think your social standing really matters anymore. Right now you're just another person trying to survive this hell. I don't think anyone is going to judge you for trying to be nice to someone, and if so who cares. Reed said. Stop trying to impressive people and just do what feels right, you obviously feel some type of praise is necessary, so don't fight it and just do it. Reed added. ok! I will. You're right, who cares what others think, i'm my own person and I can do as I see fit. Saya rushes out of the room and see's Hirano in the room that she slept in. Come here you beautiful fatass!

After what seemed like thirty minutes and a couple of screams Saya exited her room while buttoning up her blouse. Ah! I feel better now. Saya said noticing Reed starring at her. You know, that isn't what I meant when I said "Giving him praise". Reed said. Saya realized she hadn't been very quiet during her sexual encounter with Hirano and blushed as she ran off. A few hours later Rei came to Reeds room and asked to talk.

 _"Are you kidding me? When the hell did I become Dr. Phil?" -Reed_

Rei sat down in the chair Saya had sat in a few hours ago. Reed, is it difficult to have sex if it's with the person you love? Rei asked. _"You have got to be kidding me!"_ Why are you asking me? Reed asked. Well I figured that maybe you would have some idea and everyone else may try and sway my thoughts and I wanted an unbiased opinion. Rei said with a blush. How the hell should I know? I'm a virgin so how would I know? Reed said with an angry tone. You've never loved anyone enough to consider it? Rei asked. I have had a lot of complications in my life and it hasn't provided me a lot of opportunities to try. I don't want to just screw around. I think it's important to have a connection with someone before you go that far. I think sex means more if there is an emotional connection. Reed said. So it isn't difficult if you love them? Rei asked with a cheerful look on her face. Thank you Reed. She said as she rushed off and bumped into Takashi. She pulled him into the room they had occupied and after about forty-five minutes Rei came back out and entered Reed's room and yelled at Reed. You lied to me, that was difficult and painful. Rei said as she ran out of Reed's room. Reed slapped his hand to his head. I never said anything of the sort, what the hell is going on here today? Reed said as he tried to take a nap.

An hour later Shizuka and Rika entered Reed's room to check on him. How are you feeling today, Reed? Shizuka asked. I'm doing alright. I think maybe I would try getting mobile a bit and see if anythings too difficult. Reed said. Well before you go can we talk with you Rika asked. _"Oh god not again."_ After about an hour Reed had entered the food court where everyone was eating and they noticed he was pale and had a nosebleed and was trying to conceal something in his pants. He found a half filled bottle of alcohol and chugged the entire bottle. What's the matter with you? Saya asked. Apparently Shizuka and Rika are bisexual and were telling me about some of the experiences they had with each other while trying to find something new to try. Then they started pleasuring each other and asked if I wanted to join. I declined but not before they had already started going at it and now I need another bottle and a cold shower. Reed said as he walked away. The entire group blushed at the image created by Reeds words.

Reed had decided against the cold shower and took a hot one instead. He found some new clothes consisting of some DC shoes, beige colored cargo pants, and a black long sleeved shirt and went to the balcony over-looking the parking lot. He proceeded to drink more of the alcohol he found as Saeko approached him. Good to see you up and moving. Saeko said. I didn't really have a choice. Reed said with a grin as he recalled why he left in the first place. Is the offer still open? Saeko asked. Huh? Reed said. The offer to talk. Saeko responded. _Oh please, not again."_ Sure, if you want. Reed said. I wanted your opinion about love. Saeko said depressingly. What about it? Reed asked. Do you think someone who enjoys hurting people, who finds joy, bliss and pleasure in having power over someone's life deserves to be loved? Or even to love someone? Saeko asked looking out into the setting sun. Why do you ask that? Reed asked. Why would you think I have an answer, Reed added.

Saeko told Reed about the man who attacked her four years ago and how she felt when she had beaten him almost to death. I ask because I don't think I deserve it and even in this new world filled with savagery I still don't feel like anythings changed. Takashi tried to prove me wrong but now that he's back with Rei i'm just not sure what to think anymore. Saeko said as she finished her story. Reed bursted out laughing. Is that all! Reed said while still laughing. What's so amusing!? Why are you laughing at me!? Saeko said in anger. I'm laughing because everyone deserves to love and to be loved. I mean look at everyone here, we've all resorted to similar acts and found pleasure in it and they have found love still. Reed said as his laughter slowly died down. But they found pleasure in it only after this happened, I was like that before. Saeko said. Does it really matter when it happened? Reed asked. It should only matter that it has happened and yet they aren't being held back. Reed said as Saeko looked at him in confusion. Look, life is messy but it's what you do that counts. You think because you found pleasure in causing pain makes you a monster but in truth we are all capable of that. This group has gone to that same level in one way or another. It doesn't matter when because we are all like that now. Reed said in a more serious tone. Saeko, you and I aren't so different. I find pleasure in it too, and even I think I am deserving on love. Reed added. But I... Saeko was interrupted before she could finish as Reed grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

Reed could see the fear in her eyes. Someone once told me that darkness clouding your heart doesn't mean you have no light. It's when you let the darkness consume your heart that you become no better than the monsters you are afraid of becoming. You still show concern and care for others, so I think you still have light left in there, Reed explained as he put a finger on the top of her breast pointing at her heart. Saeko momentarily entertained the idea of Reed groping her breast upon his touch and she felt a slight attraction to him all of the sudden.

 _"He touched me in more ways than one, his words made my heart beat uncontrollably, and when he touched me I got butterflies in my stomach. I respected him for his discretion but at the same time I wanted him to touch my body. Could this be what love feels like?" -Saeko_

Reed and Saeko gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, almost trying to read each other through the eyes. But after only a few minutes they were both brought back to their senses when they heard Zero barking from the parking lot. Reed and Saeko had noticed that Alice had been playing with Zero in the parking lot. Alice saw Reed and Saeko talking and assumed they had been watching her. The barking of Zero had caught the attention of a large group of "them" and they began to close in on the little girl.

Saeko had rushed down and out the door to defend the little girl as Reed grabbed his blade from his bag and called out for the others. WE GOT A PROBLEM! He yelled as he rushed out to the parking lot. Saeko had already taken down four of them by the time he reached outside and she was going to that place of pleasure. Reed called to Alice. Close your eyes sweetheart. Why!? Alice asked. Because you don't want to see what comes next. Reed said. Alice closed her eyes as Takashi and the others rushed into the parking lot firing bullets and bashing in skulls. Reed closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and a sadistic look appeared on his face. He rushed forward and drew his blade and sliced the head off of one of the undead. He then plunged the blade into the skull of another, he then reverses his grip and does a spin removing the blade out of the skull and swinging it at the next one removing its head as well. His face showing nothing but absolute joy as he dismembered several others.

After they had finished he noticed Saeko was still going. He saw she was slipping and needed to do something. He rushed to her as fast as he could. She was so filled with ecstasy from the slaughter she couldn't stop herself. She heard footsteps from behind her, she turned and swung her blade. When her target came into her view, her eyes widened as she realized it was Reed and she tried to pull back but she couldn't stop. As the blade neared his neck she closed her eyes, the blade came to an abrupt stop. Saeko opened her eyes to see the blade barely an inch from his neck. She looked down to find he grabbed it by the blade, close to the hilt and blood was coming from his hand. Saeko looked back into Reed's eyes and she could see nothing of what she had just seen. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. You can stop now. Reed said. Tears began forming in her eyes upon hearing his words. I'm so sorry! Saeko said. You've nothing to be sorry for, Reed said. I'll be here to pull up when you start to sink. Reed added. She could feel the love and warmth of his words and as if someone had flipped a switch, she was calm and collected again.

A scream rang out in the parking lot. The group had been so busy dealing with "them" they hadn't noticed Luna sneak in and grab Alice and had taken her to the SUV. Reed and Saeko returned to the rest of the group and saw Luna holding a gun to Alice's head. What the hell are you doing? Takashi yelled. I'm just doing whatever it takes to get what I want, Luna shouted back. Reed, if you don't want to see this girl get her head blown to bits, you're gonna give me what I want. Luna added. What is it you want? Reed asked. Be at the Tokanosu towers tomorrow before sunset so we can finish our game, or I will have no problem making her my fifty-one. Luna said with a sadistic laugh. You shallow bitch! Saya yelled. There's nothing shallow about it, new world, new rules. See you tomorrow. Luna drove off taking Alice with her as the sun began to set.

Should we go after them? Hirano asked. No point, Rika said. She slashed our tires. It's gonna take all night to fix them since there isn't a warehouse of humvee tires at our disposal. Rei growled. Saeko looked at Reed who was seemingly angry at the recent events. Tokanosu towers it is then, Luna. This ends tomorrow, Bitch!

 _"The towers were in the business district of downtown and the day before the outbreak, they had been featured on the news as a man tried to high-wire walk from one tower to the other. Now they were to be a battleground for a psycho with a grudge. Little did I know it would also become a final resting place." -Reed_

 **AN:** Ok so here is chapter 5. I apologize if it was absurdly long and if the details of some events were not what you were hoping for. I promise it gets better though. Stay tuned for chapter 6. We are almost caught up.


	6. Edge of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 6: Edge of the Dead**

The sun was beginning to set and the sky looked like it was on fire. The group had packed everything they could from the mall and headed to the Tokanosu towers to meet with Luna. After which they would head for the elementary school to hopefully find Rei's and Takashi's parents. The drive was ominously quiet, as if everyone was afraid that speaking would hold some dire consequences for the upcoming confrontation. Shizuka was driving and Rika was riding shotgun. Takashi and Rei were in the back two seats observing from the windows. Saya and Hirano were scoping the area via the open hatch in the roof. Saeko and Reed were seated in the back, Reed's eyes were closed as if he was trying to maintain any type of focus while Saeko just stared at him trying to figure him out.

 **Takashi POV**

"I was looking around at the devastation that the downtown business area had suffered. I felt very fortunate I wasn't here when the outbreak happened or I may have been one of the many who became one of "them". I noticed quite a few of "them" as we passed but I guess since we were driving kinda slow that we were not making enough noise to warrant their attention. Rei tugged on my sleeve and I turned my head to look at her but noticed she was trying to get my attention to look on her side of the humvee, there seemed to be twice the amount of "them" on her side than there were on mine."

 **Third Person POV**

Takashi looked at Rei and smiled, "It's gonna be fine!" Takashi said. "If all goes according to plan we are gonna be in and out of here without even getting their attention." Rei looked down at the ground, "Nothing ever goes according to plan, does it?" Rei said with a depressive tone. "I just wanna get Alice and find my father but i'm not sure I like what we are having to go through to get Alice back." Takashi nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, this is pretty crazy, but it isn't like we got to pick the place. Let's just keep our fingers crossed, ok!?" Takashi said with a hollow smile.

 **Rika POV**

"I didn't like this at all, the area was somewhat enclosed due to the panic from earlier and there isn't a lot of room to maneuver if things get crazy. That stupid bitch put us in a corner alright. Coming to her turf meant she already knew how to deal with just about any plan of action we could come up with on short notice. But we had no choice, I watched as my lover, Shizuka was as calm and collected as she could be while managing her way through these streets. When we finally made it to the towers I could see the obvious "Welcome" sign on the entrance for the east tower for Reed. Shizuka pulled over and we let Reed out of the Humvee."

 **Third Person POV**

Reed got out of the humvee and pulled both his bags toward him and unzipped them. he pulls out first a gun holster attachment and straps it to his right leg. Following that he pulls out a pistol. "You still have that?" Rika said with a surprise. "Of course I do, a gift from a friend is worth holding on to." Reed answered back. Hirano pointed out it was an M92F, which was issued primarily to the SDF members as Reed holstered the gun. Reed then pushed the bag to the side and pulled out a Shotgun from the other bag. Hirano almost shrieked in delight as he noted it was an M3 shotgun which was also referred to as a "Riot Gun". Reed slung it over his back and then pulled out his S75 rifle and handed it to Hirano. "These towers are roughly 850 to 900ft tall with about 1000ft in between the two. She wants me to come alone but I hardly expect her to play fair so i'll need all the cover I can get." Hirano saluted Reed and gave a snappy "Yes sir". Reed then pulled out a Katana before pushing the second bag away. As Reed began checking his gear to make sure it was in proper working order, the group went over the plan one last time, Saeko exited the humvee and approached Reed.

 **Saeko POV**

"I tapped Reed on the shoulder and he turned to me and asked "What's up?" I wanted to say so much to him but all I could think about was the conversation Takashi and I had at the sandbar. I don't know what possessed me to ask but I looked at him and asked "Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Reed looked at me somewhat puzzled. "I meant do you have a reason to push yourself so hard? This is pretty dangerous and yet your as calm as I am if not more." Reed smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, i've had a crush, who hasn't?" The moment he said that my heart sank a bit. "What was she like? I mean, what was it you liked about her?" Reed looked back at me with an almost angry look on his face. "I don't think this is the time to discuss this, Saeko." I lowered my head feeling discouraged. "I was just curious." I began to walk towards the humvee. "She was smart, funny and beautiful." I turned back towards Reed surprised he entertained my question. "She was caring and considerate. Even with all her problems she was able to show kindness and compassion to others. I've always had trouble doing that sort of thing and it amazed me how effortless she made it seem." My eyes grew wide with his answer. "What happened to her?" I immediately wanted to punch myself for asking, for not considering that maybe she had become one of "them". "I don't know, I saw her fairly recently but I don't think she even knew I liked her, it isn't like I expressed it. To her I was probably just another face in the crowd." I couldn't help but interject. "I doubt that, I bet she knows you. You've been all the things you described about her and i'm sure she may have noticed it about you before all this." He smiled at me. "Thanks, but I doubt it, there was something else I liked about her but I can't remember what is was at the moment. But anyway, let's get this over with." I shook my head in agreement and returned to the humvee and we drove off for the west tower. I couldn't help but feel we wouldn't get a chance to finish that conversation.

 **Group POV**

The remaining members of the group headed into the west tower and noticed the building still had power despite the H.A.N.E EMP effects. "These buildings were built to withstand EMP as a precaution after an attack in the states." Rika said. "They also have internal generators that are powered by UV rays just in case the power plant has a malfunction" Kohta added. "So where should we head to?" Rei asked. "My guess is she'll have him go to the roof so he won't have a lot of cover nor a chance for a quick escape." Rika said. "Alright, the roof it is." Takashi shouted. The group called for the elevator and it was still in working order, the pressed the button for the top floor and rode the elevator up and took the stairs to the roof entrance. Saeko and Rei took lead as the searched the roof for possible attackers, Human and undead alike. The roof was clear so Takashi, Rika and Hirano set up snipe nests to provide Reed with cover.

 **Reed POV**

I could see the entrance was left wide open for me, Luna even left me a nice clear path to the elevator and note that said "go to the top floor and take the stairs to the roof." I really wished I had more time to plan but with the deadline that was given, I had to make due with the few minutes I had in the elevator. I entered the elevator and pressed the button and as the doors closed I drew my shotgun and aimed it at the door. Knowing how Luna was I wasn't ready to take the chance of being caught off guard. After a couple minutes had passed the elevator doors opened and I could see the room was full of "them". "Knew it wasn't going to be easy." The noise caused by the elevator doors opening had caught the attention of a couple of them but they weren't charging just yet. I worked my way through the room as quietly as I could trying to avoid a confrontation, if one should arise I knew I wouldn't make it out. I finally made it to the door for the stairs and as I opened the door the alarm sounded. "Fucking bitch left it on." The horde of undead became frenzied and charged at me. I began unloaded shot after shot taking down what I could until the shotgun was empty. I quickly rushed through the door and used the shotgun to bar the door closed. I drew my pistol and slowly worked my way to the roof. Once I was off the stair I could see Alice being held at gunpoint by Luna. The bitch had a smile on her face that made me want to just put a bullet in her right there, but knowing the muscle reaction could cause her to pull the trigger anyway caused me to think twice on my decision.

 **Third Person POV**

"Right on time, How punctual of you." Luna said with a smirk. "Well, i'd hate to keep a lady waiting." Reed answered. "That's sweet of you to refer to me with some civility, Reed." Luna pointed her pistol at Reed. "I was referring to the little girl, you stupid bitch!" Reed shouted. "How dare to disrespect me like that!" Luna yelled. "Well if you had anything worth respecting i might have shown you some... Eh, actually I probably wouldn't." Reed said. "I can't wait to kill you, you fucking bastard. I've been so bored and you have provided me with much entertainment, but now you're just pissing me the fuck off." Luna said angrily. Either way it doesn't matter, it ends here Luna. Let's finish it now!" Reed yelled. "As you wish." Luna responded. "Alice, sweetheart. I want you to close your eyes, ok?" Reed said. "But why?" Alice asked. "Because what's about to happen is for adults only." Reed said with a smile. "Okay." Alice closed her eyes and Reed took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Saying your prayers?" Luna asked. "Now i've become death, the destoyer of worlds." Reed said. Reed opened his eyes and his pupils shrank and he donned a vicious and somewhat sadistic look on his face.

Luna shoved Alice to the ground and began firing at Reed. Reed ducked behind and air vent and popped up and fired 2 rounds at Luna as she jumped behind another air vent. Meanwhile the door alarm was going off at the west tower and some undead made their way to the roof. Saeko, Rei and Saya were doing their best to take them down while Rika, Hirano and Takashi stayed on cover fire for Reed. Saeko sliced the head off of one and them impaled her blade into the skull of another. Rei stabbed one in the neck and then pulled the trigger of her rifle causing the head to explode. Saya fired 3 rounds into the heads of some of the others in the area. "We don't have a lot of ammo, so try only to fire in absolutely necessary" Hirano said. Back of the east tower, Reed and Luna kept firing shots at each other and evading the opposing rounds. The door of the stairs busted open as the undead trapped in the room made their way to the roof only to be gunned down by Reed's friends on the west tower.

"I told you to come alone." Luna yelled. "I did, they are on the west tower. I didn't break any deals like you did." Reed shouted back. Luna tried to make a run to the next air vent as Reed fired another bullet and in grazed her arm as she passed. Reed couldn't tell if he got her so he stood up to check. Just as he did Luna popped around the corner and fired a bullet into Reeds Left shoulder and caused to him fall to the ground. Luna approached slowly and found a blood trail leading to the air vent on the south side of the roof. She quickly followed and popped out ready to fire on Reed only to find he wasn't there. "What the fuck!? Where the fuck did he go?" She heard a noise and turned and fired only to see she had killed one of "them" and she quickly turned back to the blood trail only to get stabbed through her left shoulder by Reed's katana. He lifted her up off the ground and held her over the edge.

"You would't really kill me, would you Reed?" Luna asked Nervously. "I told you that if you ever came after me or any of them I would end you. Unlike you I keep my promises." Reed said sadisticly. "Oh I do keep mine, I promised i'd kill you and I fully plan on doing so." Luna swings her feet forward and presses them into Reed's chest and pushes off his blade and falls from the building. She pulls a cord and a parachute pops out and she sails down to a nearby building. "I win Reed!" Luna screams and pulls out some type of stick and presses something on top. Upon her pressing an explosion can be heard from below as the tower begins to shake wildly.

 **Rika POV**

"I watched as Luna parachuted to a nearby building and was ready to take a shot but before I could a loud explosion took me by surprise. I could see that the lower west side of the building had exploded and was beginning to crumble and collapse. "THAT PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Screamed Saeko.

 **Group POV**

"What the hell can we do?" Rei Shouted "I don't know!" Takashi yelled. "How the hell were we supposed to know she would detonate the building!" Saya exclaimed. "REED, YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Saeko screamed as loud as she could.

 **Third Person POV**

Reed ran over to Alice as quickly as he could. "Radiance." Reed Said. Alice opened her eyes and was happy to see Reed but was scared about the building shaking. "Come on sweetheart. We gotta go!" Reed said. He then had her climb onto his back as he made his way for the door but before he could get to it the building had began tilting west and started collapsing. "What are we gonna do, Reed?" Alice screamed. "I don't know." Reed said with a sense of panic. As he looked around he saw the rope that was used in the high-wire act that took place before the outbreak, Reed looked at Alice. "Listen little one, I have an idea but it is gonna be really scary and dangerous but if it works we just might make it. I want you to close your eyes and hold on to me as hard and as tight as you can, alright?" "Alright." Alice responded. Reed ran over to the rope and tied it around the handle and hilt of his sword as tight as he could. The tower was leaning to the west at an 80 degree angle. Reed runs to the east side of the tower and Jumps the rail sliding down the side while using his blade to slow himself as the tower reaches a 60 degree angle.

 **Group POV**

"It's gonna go!" Takashi yelled. "What the hell is he... OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, HE ISN'T!" Rika shouted. "That guy is fucking nuts. He's gonna get both of them killed." Hirano said as the group gathered around the east edge of the west tower.

 **Third Person POV**

As the building reached a 55 degree angle Reed began running to the top of the tower once again trying to gain as much speed as he could. "Close your eyes, Alice!" Reed yelled. "They are!" Alice yelled back. Reed ran as fast as he could and did a running jump off the rail of the roof as it evened out at 50 degrees and at the highest point of his jump he launched his sword as hard as he could towards the west tower. The two screamed as they began falling as the blade sunk itself in the building just under the edge of the lip of the roof and the two swung through the air. They smashed into a wall and Reed positioned himself to take the brunt of the impact. As they collided, Reed could feel he left arm get dislocated from the impact but he kept grip of the rope and Alice kept grip of Reed. Takashi and Hirano rushed and grabbed Reed's blade and the group began pulling the two up.

 **Group POV**

As the group quickly pulled the two up, Reed signaled for Alice to climb up him to Takashi. After Takashi had pulled her up, Hirano and Rika helped Reed up onto the edge. Reed stood up. "That was insane." Reed said "Do you have a death wish or something? Rei yelled. "I'm sorry, would you have preferred us to stay on the tower?" Rei looked away out of anger and a little bit out of joy. "You should have that shoulder looked at." Saeko said. "I'll have Shizuka look at it in the humvee, but for now let's get out of here, oh by the way Saeko." Reed said. "What?" Saeko asked "I remembered what is was I liked about that girl I had a crush on." Reed said with a smile. "Really!? Jumping from a roof and swinging around like tarzan gave you some kind of reminder!?" Saeko said Sarcasticly. "No, I knew all along but I figured it would give you something to look forward to." Reed smiled. "Well, what was it then?" Saeko asked. "She is a Kendo master!" Reed said with a grin. Saeko began blushing and then smiled when Rika suddenly shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Two gunshots echoed through the air.

 **Saeko POV**

The ringing in my ears was unmistakeable as Rika and Luna had both fired a shot from their rifles. After what seemed like an eternity I could see Luna's head spurt blood from the wound cause by Rika's shot. But at the same time it was undeniable that my face had speckles of blood of it from Luna's bullet tearing through Reeds chest. The happiness I had just felt was suddenly gone as it was replaced by sadness and despair. I felt frozen in fear as I watched Reed's body slump down and fall from the edge of the tower. As I tried to move I reached out for his hand and I just barely touched his fingers as he fell out of reach. My eyes filled with tears as he became smaller and smaller and eventually I could no longer distinguish him from the ground below. I had just lost someone that made me feel loved and that I did in fact love in return.

 **Reed POV**

Those eyes... I had seen them before. Similar to the eyes of the people who watched as friends, family, and loved ones were torn apart by those who had risen from the dead. But these eyes also showed something else, fear. I had seen them before, those blue eyes belonging to a girl of violet hair with a face covered with speckles of my blood now looking at me in sheer terror. The fear in her eyes was different from the last time I saw them, instead of the fear of being consumed by the darkness she held within, it was the fear of seeing someone's life slowly fading away into nothing. As I stared into those eyes my body went numb and just as quickly as it happened those eyes were replaced by the sky and a building rising in front of me. I was falling from the west Tokanosu tower and as my body fell I managed to grab my sword but it offered no support. With no resistance in my descent I could see "them" waiting for me at the bottom. To think after everything I had survived in my 19 years of living, this is how it was going to end. Not by the hands of the undead or even old age, but at the hands of a lunatic with a sniper rifle...

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **AN:** Ok so we are finally caught up with where the prologue started. First i wanna say thank you for reading this. Second, I know a lot of people are gonna be like "how can someone jump from a collapsing building with a bullet wound and survive?" And I say Anime magic. If saeko's breasts can defy physics to avoid a bullet I can use some of that magic to create a moment like that. Third, I hope the new POV angle was better for you all and hope it made things easier. And last but not least, yes there will be another chapter. This is only the halfway point. I hope you continue to follow my story and I hope you enjoy what has happened and what is still to come.


	7. Lessons of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

So the winning story option is is and it is! I'm not telling. No fun if you guys know what's coming right!? Either way I would like to thank my friend G.T. for his suggestions as to what happens next

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 7: Lessons of the Dead**

 **Saya POV**

 _"Just like that, he was gone. It was so unreal, seeing his blood spray out onto Rika and Saeko. We were all frozen in disbelief, none of us felt like we could move until Saeko tried to reach out to him as he began to fall from the side. All I could do was think GRAB HIM but I watched as she just barely missed him as he disappeared over the edge. The kendo master who always seemed so calm and collected, always so cocky and arrogant, was now weeping and screaming. The whole group was shedding tears but only Saeko was screaming. None of us could say anything, I suppose if he was killed by one of "them" it would have been different but his death was brought about by a crazy bitch who could actually process a thought. I wanted to say something but honestly... What could I say that would do any good?_

 **Third Person POV**

Come on, we need to go. Takashi said with a depressive tone. Saeko didn't move a muscle. He's right, we need to get going if we are going to make it to the school before it gets much darker out here. Rei added. FUCK YOU, REI! Saeko yelled. We just lost someone who was important to us, to me... And all you can think about is trying to find your fucking parents! That's not even close to what I meant. Rei yelled back. I'm sorry but there obviously isn't anything we can do for him anymore so all we can do now is try to take care of each other and being here any longer than we have to won't help us at all. Alice was crying into Rei's shirt. Please stop yelling, I don't want to hear anymore fighting. Alice screamed out. Come on everybody. Shizuka motioned for the door. Let's get out of here, if you wanna scream at each other let's at least do it where we won't draw any of them to us. The group headed for the door as Rika and Saeko stayed by the edge. Saeko, I know it hurts and I know you don't wanna go but do you really think he'd want you to stay here and possibly die? Rika asked. I don't care anymore! What's the point? We constantly keep losing those we care about no matter how hard we try. Saeko responded. I know but if you really want to keep his memory alive then help us protect Alice, He was killed trying to save her and if you cared about him that much then you'll protect her in his place. Rika said. Fine! So long as we're clear that i'm doing this for him, not for you or them. Saeko added. I understand. Rika answered back

The group returned to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor, given the outrageous amount of noise that was just recently made there were none of "them" nearby. As they rushed out to the humvee they could all see a group of those undead beings chomping away at a body and Saeko could only imagine they had begun feasting on Reed's lifeless body. Do you think we'll see him as one of those things? Saeko asked. I don't know. Rika responded. We've seen them bite a living person and then they come back but I don't know if feasting on a dead body will give the same result. We haven't seen anything like that so who knows. Saya added. They all climbed into the humvee and drove away from the tower, heading for the elementary school that was the designated safe zone. Shizuka drove while Rika rode shotgun, Hirano and Saya resumed their look out through the roof hatch, Rei and Takashi were in the back two seats again and Saeko was sitting in the back looking at the same place Reed was just a little while ago.

 **Saeko POV**

 _"Why? Why didn't I move sooner? Maybe if I had I could have grabbed his hand and saved him. At the very least he wouldn't have become one of those things. He could have at least died with honor and dignity. He had just told me I was his crush and before I even got the chance to act that stupid bitch took him from me. I could still here Alice crying as she sat next to me. Crying out for Reed to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine. Truth is, I wished it too. Reed, i'm going to miss you."_

 **Third Person POV**

The group had a quiet drive to the elementary school. Passing through the streets filled with lifeless corpses and abandoned vehicles did very little to raise the groups spirits. As they drove up to the school they were greeted by weapon drawn police officers. Don't shoot! Hirano shouted. Are any of you bitten? An officer asked. No, we are just looking for our families! Takashi yelled out. Rei exited the humvee and one officer recognized her immediately. Rei!? The officer cried out. Where's my father? Rei asked. He's inside with your mother and other survivor's. Rei's eyes immediately filled with tears of joy as she rushed into the school looking for her parents. The rest of the group followed after her still depressed from the loss of their friend.

 **Rei POV**

 _"As soon as I heard my parents were here I couldn't stop myself. I began running into the school and through the hallways to the cafeteria to see countless survivors holed up in a make-shift shelter. I quickly glanced over the room looking for my parents. I was taken by surprise as my name was yelled."_ Rei! _"It was my mother, Kiriko. I bursted into tears and ran into her arms."_ "Mother, I was so worried about you! I'm so happy you're alive."

 **Thrid Person POV**

Kiriko Miyamoto held her daughter close as tears came down her face, the people in the room all began to applaud as this moment of happiness was a bright spot in all their lives. A man came out asking what all the commotion was about when he spotted Rei with Kiriko. Rei looked over to the voice and noticed it was her father. Rei's father came running over and joined in on the hug as the rest of Takashi's group entered the cafeteria. Upon entering Takashi is greeted by his mother as well and they share a very warm looking hug. Upon seeing all this happiness it makes Saeko feel out of place and she returns to the entrance and heads outside only to find it has begun raining. Several hours pass as Takashi and the group explain everything that has gone on. The escape from the school, meeting Alice, Takagi manor burning, Luna and the meeting and death of Reed.

Wow! It seems you've all been through hell, said. Yeah, but we made it. Takashi replied back. Well, Takashi. You certainly have outdone yourself, thank you for watching out for Rei. Tadashi said. It wasn't anything special, I just did what I thought was right, Takashi said nervously while scratching his head. Kohta and Rika stood up. What's up you two? Rei asked. We're gonna check on Saeko. Kohta said. Yeah, i'm all for the warm fuzzy feelings but she's not getting any of it considering. Rika added. Go ahead, maybe you two can cheer her up. Takashi replied. The two exited the cafeteria and headed for the entrance to see Saeko still standing in the rain and Alice standing in the doorway.

Hey Saeko! Kohta said cheerfully. Saeko looked at him but didn't respond. Has she been like this long? Rika asked Alice. Kinda, the only thing she has said is that it was her fault, and she'd protect me in Reed's place from here on out. Alice answered. I really wish I knew what to say to cheer her up. Alice added. Hey Saeko? What if Reed was still alive? Kohta asked. Saeko quickly spun around. What do you mean? You think he could still be alive? Saeko asked. Well what I meant was would it change anything if he were alive? We'd still be here and just about everything would be the same, aside from the fact he'd be here. Kohta said nervously. I've known him for a while now and there is one thing that always impressed me about him. Rika said. What is that? Saeko asked. Reed was always able to get out of messy situations. He had one of the best reaction times I had ever seen, maybe he found a way to survive the fall? Rika said. If you truly believed that you wouldn't have said "had". Saeko retorted. Honestly i'm still sad he's gone but not for the reasons you think. I did care about him and yes I never got to tell him. Saeko added. So what's the problem? Kohta asked. Right before Alice was taken by Luna, he and I were talking and he said something to me. I wanted to answer him but Alice needed help and I never got the chance to really respond to his statement. Saeko said sadly. What did he say to you? Alice asked. He said "You are strong enough to get past your demons, you don't need me." Saeko answered. What would your response have been? Rika asked. I'd rather not say. It was something meant for him and him only. Saeko said. Fine, look it's getting late and cold, at least come back inside before you get sick. Kohta said. Alright, i'll be in there shortly, I just need a little more time to myself. Saeko answered. The three agreed and returned inside.

 **Saeko POV**

 _"I was happy for all of them, even Rei and Takashi. Reed was right, it hurt to let someone in again, and he said it always does. I really hate the fact he was right. I looked into the cloudy wet sky. Reed you were right, I don't need you. But I..._

 **Third Person POV**

Three days later a man enters an abandoned apartment building and worked his way through the floors of the building until he reached the top apartment, he enters and lights a candle. He sets down his bo-staff and pistol and begins unpacking some medical supplies he brought with him. He enters one of the bedrooms and approaches a body he has laying on a bed. He removes the gauze from the body and wipes it down and applies new gauze and bandages. After a couple hours the body rises up. The man looks at the body and smiles, Well I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake up. The man said. I'm Alistair Quinn, who might you be? Alistair asked. Me? My name is Reed.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **AN:** Ok so for the next few chapters they are gonna be divided among Takashi's group and Reed. I hope you all enjoyed this and hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or two. And as always any OC or plot suggestions are greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Punishment for the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 8: Punishment for the Dead**

 **Third Person POV**

It had been 5 days since the battle at Tokanosu tower. Even with the finding of families, it did very little to raise the spirits of the group. They had lost a friend and some of them were even afraid of potentially going out and finding he had become one of "them". The most adventuring they did was mainly for alone time. Saya and Hirano had become a couple (Unofficially) and Rei and Takashi had gotten better with their "intimate" encounters with each other. Although they tried to be discreet, it wasn't very hard for their parents to figure out what they were doing nor did they try to stop it. Given the world they were currently living in it left little to be desired in terms of right and wrong and socially acceptable, even Rika and Shizuka had found ways to keep their relationship fresh and exciting. Alice and Zero spent most of there time with Saeko, who was still dealing with the loss of Reed and Alice was afraid of leaving her alone.

Saeko? Alice asked. What? Saeko answered. Why are you still upset about Reed being gone? I know you liked him but all of us believe he won't be back and have moved on. Alice Said. Listen, Reed was probably one of the few people in this world who possibly understood me. Takashi accepted my "Flaws" but Reed not only accepted it but truly understood it. Saeko answered. But, maybe we would too if you talked to us. Alice said. I suppose, but it is not something a child should hear. Maybe when your older i'll tell you about it, perhaps by then i'll be comfortable with talking about it as well. Saeko said.

Alice excused herself as she needed to use the bathroom. Saeko continued to sit and recalled a dream she's had repeatedly over the last few days. It was very much the same as the one she had of Takashi but instead when she pulled back from the kiss, she realized it was Reed she had been kissing. As he began to smile, a bullet shot filled the air and Saeko was back on the roof of the tower and kept watching as Reed fell from the roof repeatedly as if her mind was on repeat.

 **Takashi POV**

 _"I went looking for Saeko since I hadn't really tried to talk to her since before Rei and I got back together. I realize I may be the last person she wants to talk to but I might possibly be one of the few people who understand what she's going through, she may not want to admit it but at least she wasn't alone. I honestly didn't know what I was hoping to accomplish but at the very least I was hoping to get her back to the way she was before, I kinda missed her smile. I wish I could ease her torment but then again I was probably only going to add to it."_

 **Third Person POV**

Hey Saeko! Takashi said. Hello Takashi. Saeko answered back. Whatcha doing? Takashi asked. Nothing much, just sitting here thinking. Saeko answered. You thinking about Reed? Takashi asked. Yes, it still bothers me that I was unable to save him. Saeko answered. Do you think it would have made any difference if you actually managed to grab him. He took a snipers bullet through the back, even if you kept him from falling I think he may have died from blood loss. Considering that he wouldn't even let on to the fact he was hurt after the police station I think this way was better, he wouldn't have had us see him in such a weak helpless state. Takashi said. HOW DARE YOU! You don't know anything, about him and i'm beginning to think you never knew anything about me. Saeko shouted. Jesus christ Saeko, just let him go! REED'S DEAD, HE'S NOT COMING BACK! Takashi yelled. JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, TAKASHI! Saeko shouted. The two just stood there in silence. All your doing is proving I was right. That while you accept who I am and what I did, you only did so for your own benfit. I understand why but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Reed understood me, he didn't ask me to go there, in fact he tried to pull me back. Just leave me alone, please. Saeko said depressively.

Takashi walked away still pissed at Saeko but he did as she asked. Saeko looked back into the sky recalling her dreams, at least there she was happy.

 **Saeko POV**

 _"I really didn't want to be here, constantly feeling alone and unwanted. I missed my father and I missed Reed, the only people in the world who truly understood the demons I held in my heart. One of them was gone and the other was supposed to come back but given the current situation I have no clue if he made it back."_ An explosion could be heard in the distance, Saeko looked to the sky. _"I can see a cloud of black smoke coming from the same area that the east tower once stood. I instantly remembered the smoke from the bridge and the smoke of the tower collapse. I wonder what caused the explosion?"_

 **Third Person POV**

The group came running out of the school after the explosion and looked at the smoke rising into the air. What was that? Kohta asked. Based on the location, I think Alistair might have blown up his lab again. A police officer said. Who is Alistair? Rika asked. Before the outbreak he was a doctor and a single father. His wife died of cancer, and after the outbreak his son was bitten by one of "them". He lost his mind shortly after, he seems normal as long as his surroundings remain in his control, but something out of place or something against his wishes causes him to lose it. He's a decent guy besides that. Todashi answered. I wonder what got him going this time? Tadashi wondered.

 **1 day ago**

 **Third Person POV**

Reed had been recovering nicely over these last few days, thanks in part to Alistair. Reed had been helping him out while trying to rebuild his own strength. Over the course of the day Reed had helped clean the place up and made it easier to move about. He noticed the pictures of Alistair's wife and son, Reed chose not to pry into it. It would be disrespectful to the man who had helped him. Alistair had just returned from supply hunting. Well this place looks a little cleaner than usual. Alistair said. Well it was nice to get up and moving and I really couldn't think of anything else to repay your kindness. Reed said while scratching the back of his head. No need to repay me, if anything it was a treat in itself watching what you managed to do at the towers. Alistair said. You were watching? Reed asked. Yes, it isn't to difficult to hear gunshots since there's no traffic and all. I heard the gunshots but by the time I got to a good vantage point I saw you holding a woman over the edge of the tower. Alistair said. Mind if I ask what that was all about? Alistair asked as he tossed Reed a beer.

Her name was Luna, in short she went crazy after the outbreak and found it fun to hunt people. She tried to kill me and was unsuccessful on multiple occasions, afterwards she kidnapped a little girl that was traveling with a group of students I had met and used her to get me to play her game. Reed said opening his beer and taking a drink. Well she sounds like a real piece of work. I guess that also explains the little girl I saw clinging to your back while you were doing your Tarzan impression. Alistair said with a laugh. Reed slumped his shoulders, _"Really!? Jumping from a roof and swinging around like Tarzan gave you some kind of reminder!?"_ Reed remembered what Saeko had said. What's with the sad face? Alistair asked. Nothing, you just reminded me of something that was said to me along those lines. Reed replied. So how'd you do that? Alistair asked. How I do what? Reed asked. Oh, come on! It took me quite a bit of time to clear a path to you and get you down, the least you can do is tell me how a person with a dislocated shoulder and a bullet wound in his shoulder and chest manages to survive a 900ft drop. Alistair said anxiously. There wasn't anything to it really, I just wasn't ready to die, I remembered something that happened to me a long time ago and it kinda motivated me to try and survive. Reed said. I gotta say, that was pretty cleaver sinking your sword into the building and slowing yourself to a stop. Cleaver and ballsy, by the way your sword and gun are by the door. I figured i'd let you have them back once I determined if you were a threat. Alistair said.

Well what about you? Reed asked. What's your story? I figured everyone in this area were dead or gone. Reed added. Well I like the solitude, besides those undead bastards out there make horrible conversationalists. Alistair said with a smirk. Reed laughed a little. Yeah, that they do. So mind if I ask why your here alone? I saw the pictures of what I assume is your wife and son yet I see nothing here that could be attributed to either. My wife died sometime ago, cancer. Alistair said. Fuck, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something painful like that. Reed said apologetically. It's fine, as for my son. Alistair went to a window and called Reed over and pointed at a bloody school bus. My son was on that bus down there. Alistair said with a saddened tone. _"Good job Reed, make the poor guy relive his agony, you are such a douchenozzle."_ I'm very sorry for your loss. Reed said. Thank you. Alistair said. Tell you what I've got some work to do tomorrow and need some sleep, you give me a hand with it and i'll help you get to the safe zone, ok? Alistair asked. How'd you know I wanted to go there? Reed asked. Easy, you said you were traveling with students from the school and a little girl. Where else would they all go? Alistair said. You make a valid point. So what is it you'd like help with? Reed asked. Nothing real big, i've been conducting my own tests and I think I may have found a way to reverse the effects of the outbreak but I need to test it. Alistair said. You're not planning on testing it on me are you? Reed asked. Oh god, no. I just need help wrangling up a "live" one, so-to-speak. Alistair said. I'm not really sure I like the idea of trying to play "pokemon" with these things but if it's just one it shouldn't be a problem. Reed said. Good, now get some rest.

Reed laid back down on the bed he woke up on the day before and Alistair entered the other bedroom and closed the door. The room was overtaken by darkness, the only light came from the light of the moon coming in through a broken blind of the window. The only thing you'd see walking into the room would be Reed's right eye under the light, as he glared into what little bit of the night sky he could he wondered if Saeko was looking into the same sky. _"They probably think i'm dead."_ Reed thought. Reed closed his eyes and fell into a slumber. He dreamed of Saeko, of her eyes, the eyes filled with tears as she stretched her hand out to him. He was unable to reach back and he realized he was descending. He heard numerous voices around him. _"You're a weird kid." "He's not reacting to any of it." "Holy crap he's bleeding a lot!" "What the hell happened?" "He did it to himself!" "You're a freak!" "I knew there was something wrong with you." "You don't belong here."_ The dream turned into a nightmare and it sang Reed a familiar lullaby as the hours passed and night turned into day.

 **Present Day**

Reed woke up as Alistair walked in through the door, I hope you brought breakfast. Reed said. Sadly no. Alistair said. I had to make preparations for these tests so I was preparing the apartment downstairs. Alistair added. So when and how do you wanna do this? Reed asked. How about now and carefully? Alistair said. Sounds good. Reed said as he grabbed his sword and pistol. I don't think you'll need those, we need one while it's alive, er... somewhat alive. Alistair said. I know but i'd like some form of protection just in case we get more than we bargained for. Reed said. Well now, you've made the valid point. Alistair said with a laugh.

The duo departed and Alistair told Reed to stand by the school bus and tap on it lightly to attract one to the sound. After a few moments one of "them appeared. Reed just stared at it as he drew his gun. Reed aimed at it's head and begins walking towards it, he places his gun right near it's ear and cocks the hammer. The undead being hears the sound and lunges out towards the sound, Reed quickly grabs it's arm and flips it onto the ground, turns it over and hog ties it. _"I guess that's how Luna felt, no challenge at all."_ Reed thought. Alistair and Reed carefully drag it to the fourth floor of the apratment building and lock it in a reinforced room.

 **Reed POV**

 _"Well we got it here, now to wait and see if these tests work. I suppose it would be nice if we could reverse this, I know a lot of people who would love to have what remains of their friends or family returned. Honestly, since we aren't even completely sure how it started I didn't have high hopes for these tests but it was nice to see someone trying."_

 **Third Person POV**

Alistair had been in the back room putting the finishing touches on his experiments while Reed was propped up in the corner drinking a beer. Alistair finally exited the back and asked for Reed to help him move something into the room. What is it? Reed asked. It's a live animal I injected with my experiment, i'm hoping it will feast on the animal and by doing so will ingest the mix and hopefully we should see a result shortly there after. Alistair said. Okay, sounds good. Reed said. The two toss the animal into the room, and quickly slam the door closed and look through the small square window in the door. As the animal begins to stir the blanket covering it slips off and Reed's eyes grow wide in fear and disgust. The animal under the blanket was not an animal but a woman, a woman who was now screaming in fear.

WHAT THE HELL!? Reed asked. It's part of the experiment, Alistair said with a evil looking grin. Reed started to open the door when he hears the sound of a gun being cocked. That's not the deal we had, Reed. Alistair said. What the hell are you doing? That's a human being in there. Reed yelled. No, she's a guinea pig sacrificing herself for the greater good. Alistair said. I won't let you interrupt this. Alistair added. I can't let you do this, i'm all for finding a cure but not like this. Reed said. I figured you'd be happy, I was planning on using you but after I saw your heroism I decided against it. Alistair said. However, if you intend on making things difficult i'll kill you right here. Alistair added. Reed looked once again through the window and realized he needed to do something quick. Reed took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. You made a poor decision and now you must PAY!

Reed spins around and grabs the gun with his right hand while slamming his left hand in to Alistair's right left shoulder. Alistair kicks Reed in the chest and into the wall. Reed bounces of the wall and spears Alistair. Reed quickly punches Alistair several times in the face before Alistair moves out of the way and locks Reed in a sleeper hold. Reed stands up taking Alistair with him and drives him through a nearby table, with Alistair unconscious Reed runs back to the door and opens it and fires a bullet into the head of the undead being. Reed signals for the woman to run but as she passes by she is killed by a gunshot from Alistair.

You fucking bastard. It took me quite some time to find a human to use and you've ruined my experiment, I could kill you... As a matter of fact I think I will. Alistair rushes forward and swings his bo-staff at Reed's head knocking him to the floor. Well you're welcome to try. Reed responded. Alistair swings his staff again, but this time it's caught by Reed. Reed pulls him forward and picks him up and slams him into the floor. Alistair drives his forearm into the side of Reeds head and gets up and starts kicking Reed in the stomach. You selfish bastard. I could have left you for dead and this is how you repay me? Alistair said. Reed begins coughing up blood. Alistair continues kicking. We could have ended this but you chose a single life over thousands, how selfish can you be? Alistair asked. You don't get it do you? Reed asked. Every life has meaning, every life is precious, every life is something to be cherished. If you're willing to go to these lengths then you truly have no hope of salvation. Reed continued. Salvation? I could care less about salvation, I want redemption for failing my son! Alistair said. Redemption? Sorry but you gave that up when you chose to end a human life. Reed said. How the fuck would you know? Alistair asked. Because I already know i'm beyond redemption, but I still have a chance for salvation. Reed said. Not anymore. Alistair said. Alistair pulls his gun and aims at Reed's head. Goodbye Reed. Alistair said as he cocks the gun. You know, i'm really getting tired of hearing that. Reed said.

Reed once again grabs the gun and pulls Alistair forward and drives a knee into his gut. Alistair rises back up and slugs Reed and Reed delivers a spinning back hand. Reed then grabs Alistair and throws him over the breakfast bar. Alistair gets up and fires a bullet that Reed dodges but it hits a candle and the flame of the candle lights the desk on fire. The fire quickly spreads and nears a gas container. Go to hell Reed, Alistair yelled. Reed quickly observes his surroundings as Alistair escapes, Reed sees a window. _"Well this is gonna hurt."_ Reed thought. Reed runs to the window and busts through it as the container explodes sending Reed flying from the building as he crashes and bounces off the roof of the school bus and lands hard on the concrete. Saeko! Reed says and he closes his eyes bleeding from his chest, head and left shoulder.

The next morning Reed wakes up in a bedroom shirtless. Where am I? Reed said. You are in a safe place. A man said. Forgive me if I find little comfort in that. Reed said. I understand your position, based on what I see it would seem you've led a hard life, a warrior's life. The man said. So where am I now? Reed asked. I'll answer your question if you answer mine. The man said. That seems fair. Reed said So what's your question? Reed asked. How do you know Saeko? The man asked. I don't see why it's your business. Reed answered. It's my business as she is my daughter. The man said. Well, fuck me! Reed said with a smile as he drifted back to sleep.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Return from the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 9: Return from the Dead**

 **1 Day ago**

 **Third Person POV**

As the smoke continued to rise the students became concerned about the well being of Alistair, the noise from the explosion would most definitely draw "them" to him if he managed to survive the explosion. They decided to take the humvee and check it out and provide aid if necessary, Takashi asked his mother to watch over Alice but as he turned towards her she had jumped into the Humvee.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Takashi asked. "I'm going too, I don't want to stay here I want to stay with all of you." Alice responded. "But it's too dangerous." Takashi said. "I don't care, i'm going with you." Alice shouted. "We're wasting time arguing, let's take her and go." Rika interrupted. Takashi shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the vehicle and smiled at his mother before they drove away.

Hirano was scoping the area through Reed's S75 as they cruised the streets putting bullets through the skulls of any undead he found as the approached the building that was now burning from the explosion. "What a mess." Shizuka stated. "If this Alistair fellow made it out i'd say he's got the luck of the devil." Rika said. "Let's look around and see if we can find him or anything that may say where he went if he made it out." Takashi ordered.

The group searched the area in hopes of finding the doctor as Alistair watched from the shadows nearby. "Well now, looks like my luck is changing for the better. Any one of them would make a perfect guinea pig for my experiments." Alistair said grinning. Alice got out of the humvee to help search. _"That girl! That's the girl that was clinging to Reed's back at the tower! This must be the group Reed was traveling with."_ Alistair thought. Alistair then set his sights on the individual who he deemed worthy of his experimentation. "You'll do nicely!" he said to himself.

Saya called out for the group to come to the school bus as she had found something. "What is it?" Saeko asked. "It's blood!" Saya said as she dipped the tips of her fingers into the pool. "It's still wet and it doesn't look or feel like it's from one of "them". Saya added. "Well it looks like the doctor made it out but he's bleeding badly it seems." Rika said. "Look at that."Rei said while pointing at a blood trail. "Let's go!" Takashi said as they climbed back into the humvee and drove in the direction of the trail.

 **Saeko POV**

 _"We followed the trail while making stops when in areas where it was difficult to see the trail. At this rate if we found the doctor it would be to late to return to the school. I suggested we stay at my house for the night since it seemed the trail would take us to the area near my house. I wasn't really fond of the idea of adding a member to our group with Alistair's reputation but as a doctor his skills would be an added benefit."_

 **Third Person POV**

It was dark enough that the group needed headlights to continue following the trail. They had decided to stay at Saeko's house for the night once they arrived at her manor. They pulled into the driveway and exited the vehicle. "Holy crap! This place is huge!" Kohta said in awe. "Yes it is, my father is a bushido master and the house has been in my family for years." Saeko said. As they approached the door they found more blood on the doorstep. Upon examination the realized the blood was actually the end of the trail they had been following. "Careful!" Rika said as they readied their weapons. They opened the door and found the room had been filled with lit candles, they explored the house quietly when suddenly Takashi felt a blade press against his thoat.

"What are you doing here?" A man said. Takashi gulped as he tried to answer but was quickly interrupted by Saeko. "Father!?" Saeko said. "Saeko? Is that you? The man replied. The man stepped out of the shadows and indeed it was Saeko's father. "FATHER!?" Saeko screamed as she rushed into his arms crying tears of joy. "I wasn't sure you made it back yet, and was afraid you would have become one of the "them" if you had!" Saeko said in tears. "I was feeling the same way about you, Saeko!" Master Busujima said as he held his daughter. He lowered his blade from Takashi's throat as Saeko explained that all of them were friends. "Listen Saeko, it is very late and you all look very tired. As much as I would like to hear of what has been happening I suggest you get some rest and we will discuss this tomorrow." Master Busujima said. "Yes father." Saeko said. The group was taken to several guest rooms and pointed out one room for the girls and one room for the boys as Saeko was going to sleep in her room. Despite being happy her father was alive, she was saddened by the fact Reed was gone and she wouldn't be able to introduce them to each other.

As the doors closed for the night Master Busujima went to his room and locked the door. He lit several candles and placed them around his bed to reveal Reed who was still unconscious from his escape from the apartment. He removed Reed's shirt to treat his wounds and discovered Reed's chest as back were covered in scars, every one looked as if they were old scars but all of them looked lethal, almost as if he had been tortured at some point in his life. The master treated his wounds and blew out the candles and sat down in a chair in the room and fell asleep.

 **Present Day**

 **Third Person POV**

Busujima exits his room after his brief conversation with Reed, he heads to the kitchen and prepares some tea and then heads to the study. Mintues later Saeko enters the study still dressed in the skirt and school uniform and talks with her father.

"It's good to see you father! I must confess I was worried about you," Saeko said. "As am I happy to see you, I know you are a capable young woman I was also concerned about you given this is an unusual situation. I had some doubts if you would rise to this type of challenge." Busujima said. "I was able to rise up thanks to my friends. I only wish you could have met them all." Saeko said with a saddened tone and frowned. "Is there someone missing from your group?" Busujima asked. "Yes father. A man named Reed helped us after we departed from Takagi manor. He risked his life several times to protect us and he helped me on a personal level." Saeko said. "Oh, did he? What happened to this man?" Busujima asked. "We learned he was a student at our school but he avoided contact with people so we didn't recognize him. He was hunted by a woman who was killing humans for entertainment. When Reed refused to play her game she kidnapped the child you met last night and used her to coerce him to fight her. In the end she shot him in the back and he fell from the top of one of the towers." Saeko finished recalling the events. "A student you barely knew was killed and you have no reason to be sad and yet you are. You said he helped you personally, what does that mean?" Busujima asked.

"During this atrocity I have felt myself slip several times into that place. I've been disgusted with myself and even Takashi managed to help me back up, but Reed didn't just help me up, he helped me out. I could sense it about him, he held a secret that was too painful to share and with it he had a place like that to but he had much more control over it than I. He never tried to go there unless the situation called for it and when it was no longer required he came back to the calm and gentle person we met." Saeko stated. "I see, I assume the help he gave you was hope?" Busujima asked. "Yes, and he made me happy." Saeko said.

Takashi and the rest of the group came downstairs and joined the duo in the study exchanging stories and pleasantries for a short time. During the conversation Shizuka had left to find a bathroom. Rika noticed after several minutes that she may have gotten lost, and was preparing to look for her when Alistair appeared in the doorway holding her captive with a gun pressed to her head.

"What the hell!" Takashi yelled. "Who the hell are you?"Rika screamed. "My name is Alistair Quinn." Alistair said with a devilish grin. "What the hell do you want?" Saya shouted. "Oh, nothing much really, I just need a new test subject and decided she would do just fine." Alistair said. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Busujima said angrily. "You don't get a say old man! I refuse to have my experiments interferred with again!" Alistair yelled. "Again?" Hirano asked. "Some punk ass kid ruined my last experiment. I believe I was on the verge of discovering a cure for this outbreak and that bastard tried to free my subject." Alistair screamed. "Anyone who seeks to end a life is no use or hope to anyone in this world." Saeko yelled. "Oh for fucks sake, you sound like a chapter out of a self-help book. You're gonna make me sick." Alistair said. Busujima rushed forward hoping to strike as Alistair was rambling but Alistair pulled Shizuka in front of him using her as a human shield causing Busujima to stop. "You cowardly Bastar-" The soud of a shotgun firing cut Busujima off. Alistair had placed the barrel of a shotgun between Shizuka's arm and waist and fired a shot into Busujima's right shoulder.

"Father!" Saeko shouted as she rushed to her father. Alistair released Shizuka and immediately took aim with the shotgun and told Shizuka to grab the keys to the humvee or he'd start shooting more. "That's..." Hirano said. "That's what?" Rei asked. "That's Reed's shotgun, I remember him carrying it with him to the tower." Hirano yelled. Rika tried to pull her gun but Alistair quickly locked on to her and pumped the shotgun preparing to fire. "Don't even try it. Unless you wanna play whack-a-mole with this bitch's body I highly suggest you don't move. Twitch an eyebrow and i'll pull the trigger." Alistair said. Shizuka walked over to the chair she was seated in before and grabbed her purse and walked back to Alistair. He kept the shotgun aimed at the back of her head as they slowly backed out of the sutdy and to the front door. Alistair propped the gun on her shoulder so he could reach behind him and open the door. As the door opened they were overtaken by the light of the sun, Alistair continued through the doorway as is suddenly tackled to the ground. Shizuka hears the gun drop and runs back inside and slams the door shut.

The group can hear a struggle taking place outside, several shot from a handgun are heard followed by a scream from Alistair. "What does it take to fucking kill you!? I swear this isn't over, not by a long shot. I'm going to paint the fucking walls with your blood you bastard." Alistair screamed as two more shots were heard followed by a motorbike speeding off into the distance.

Rika got on her radio and called for her team to come to her location for evac to a nearby ship to get Busujima medical help. Saeko and Takashi help her father to his feet and sat him against his desk as footsteps are heard coming from the entry. Saeko grabs a nearby practice sword and everyone readies there guns to fire. A white cloth is thrown into the room near Alice's feet. "There's something written on it." Alice said. "What does it say?" Rika asked. Alice's face took on a great big smile and tears ran down her face. "What's wrong?" Saeko asked. "It... It says... Radiance!"

The group's eyes grew wide as it slowly dawned on them the meaning behind the word as they looked at the study's entryway and saw Reed standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Reed said sarcastically. "Is it really you? Are you really here?" Saeko and Alice said. "Of course I am. We still have a conversation to finish!" Reed said.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **AN:** I apologize for this being mainly third person but for what I wanted in this chapter it didn't coencide with a character pov. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please be advised that the upcoming chapter will feature Heavy lemon work. I will label where it begins so if you are against that part of the story you will be able to back out before reaching it.


	10. Alone with the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

WARNING! Sexual content in this chapter. I will label where it begins so if you are opposed to such content then you may skip past it.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 _Text in this format represents thought_

 **Chapter 10: Alone with the Dead**

 **Saeko POV**

 _"He's alive! I can't believe it. It's been about a week since he fell and I have been tormenting myself only to find him alive. I wanna hit him for not trying to find us but at the same time I want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. Rika was right, he's unreal when it comes to surviving the impossible... But how?"_

 **Rika POV**

 _"Is any one else turned on right now? The man who we thought was dead is now standing right in front of us looking no worse than the last time we saw him. I swear to god if Saeko doesn't get with him soon I may not be able to stop myself from dragging him into another room along with Shizuka and finding out what else he is capable of!"_

 **Third person POV**

The group stared in disbelief, as if the near trauma of Alistair's actions were causing them to imagine Reed standing before them. "Takashi? Would you mind holding onto my father for a moment?" Saeko asked. "Um, sure. I got him." Takashi replied. As Takashi spoke those words both Alice and Saeko ran towards Reed and jumped at him. "Oh SHIT!" Reed said as he was tackled by the girls who were both laughing and crying. As the two pulled away they noticed blood on his shirt, not a lot but enough to soak through. "Ow!" Reed cried out. "Are you hurt?" Saeko asked. "Yeah i'll be fine. My wounds aren't completely healed, I think the stitches your father put in might have torn a bit." Reed answered. "You aren't gonna leave us again, right Reed?" Alice asked still crying. Reed placed a hand on her shoulder and tussled her hair with the other. "Nope! Sorry but you're stuck with me i'm afraid." Reed said with a smile. "I wouldn't say being stuck with you is a bad thing." Saeko said. "Oh really, Saeko! Then what would you say it was?" Busujima asked. Saeko began blushing. "Um... N-nothing, I mean I-I just really enjoy his company, father."Saeko said nervously.

"Hey guys, my team will be here in a few moments, they are taking us to a ship on the ocean and they have a medical staff waiting to treat Busujima and Reed." Rika said. Everyone gathered to give Reed a hug or a fist-bump as they went to collect their things as Reed stayed with Busujima. "So the whole time I was listening to my daughter practically sing praises of your accomplishments, you were up in the room sleeping." Busujima asked. "Not quite, Your room is above the study and it wasn't difficult to hear the conversations." Reed said. "Even so I feel as though I owe you an apology, I had assumed the worst about you and was hesitant to tell them about you. However I hold a somewhat different opinion of you now." Busujima said with a smile. "Don't hang on to it for long, I could always do something to change it again." Reed said with a laugh. "You plan on changing it for the better or worse?" Busujima asked. "Can't say, I just know opinions are subject to change so I thought I'd give you advanced warning. I'm not perfect and could screw up at any moment." Reed said with a smile. "True, but you could always impress me further." Busujima said with a smile. "True, but I can't predict the future so Err on the side of caution I guess." Reed said.

A helicopter arrived as the group exited the manor and they all boarded. The chopper flew for about twenty minutes when the ship Rika spoke of came into view, the helicopter landed and the group was separated. Shizuka, Rika, Reed and Busujima were taken to the medical lab as the others were shown to the guest quarters. "These are good friends of mine and I expect them to be treated as such." Rika ordered. "Yes Ma'am!" Her team answered back. Reed and Busujima entered the lab with Rika and Shizuka. "Ok now, boys. You will need to strip down so the doctor can examine you." Shizuka said with a giggle. Busujima groaned and Reed looked at the floor. "Is there anyway I can be seen alone?" Reed asked. "Afraid not, the doctor needs to check you both at the same time to delay any type of complications." Rika answered. The doctor arrived and looked over Busujima who had taken three of the shotgun pellets to his shoulder.

"No serious damage, through and through." The doctor said. The doctor cleaned up the wound and put a bandage on it and sent Busujima on his way. He then turned his attention to Reed who was still dressed. "C'mon Reed, strip for the doctor." Shizuka said. "Hey, at least we aren't asking you to dance while doing it!" Rika teased. Reed gave her an angry stare and took off his shirt and slid off his pants, standing only in some boxers. Shizuka, Rika and the Doctor stood in shock and disbelief. Reed was much more muscular than they thought. He had a well defined chest, broad shoulders, arms that look like he played baseball, legs that showed features similar to a experienced jogger, an easy to notice four-pack, and a v-line most men would kill for. He was overall a very handsome, attractive man for only being 19. But the shock was seeing that just about everything visable on his body had scars on it. Cuts up, down and around his legs. Slices, cuts and stabs on his stomach, chest and back, and multiple cuts across his arms up to his shoulders. _"What in god's name happened to this boy? Those aren't like the bullets wounds. They look much older."_ Rika thought.

The two girls eyes trailed downward to notice the bulge he had in his boxers and realized he wasn't aroused. They began smiling, followed by drooling and even developed nosebleeds of their own before rushing out of the room. They rushed back to Rika's quarters and were trying to catch their breath. "Did you see it?" Shizuka asked. "I sure did." Rika said with a smile. They looked at each other and then began making out with each other while stripping each other out of their clothes.

The doctor patched Reed up and sent him on his way, Reed was directed to a room he was given to use alone. He entered the room and laid down on his bed. _"Cat's out of the bag now. Not surprised they ran off, these scars would send anyone running."_ Reed thought as he just starred into the night sky through the window.

The group was having dinner in the mess hall, it wasn't the greatest of food but it was delicious considering the alternative. Afterwards the group was asked if they'd like a tour of the ship, they all agreed but Rika asked Saeko to stay behind for a moment. Rika stayed silent until the room was clear and shut and locked the door.

 **Saeko POV**

 _"I felt a little uncomfortable being locked in the room with Rika, but what could I do. She helped my father and Reed so the least I could do was entertain her request."_ "I know this is a little intrusive, but I need an answer." Rika said to me. "An answer to what?" I asked. "Reed. Do you like him?" Rika asked. I was blushing at her forwardness. "What are you asking me that for?" I asked. "Do you care about him? Is he someone you want to have some type of relation with or is he just like wishful thinking to you?" Rika questioned me. "So many questions. I do care about him but i'm not sure what I want from him." I answered. "Let me spell it out for you, based on what I know about him and what I have seen he is a very amazing guy. And I can tell you for a fact that if you don't figure out what you want soon, someone could get with him by the time you do and FYI Shizuka and I would definitely be one of those people trying for that." Rika said with a blush and some drool. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I'm telling you this because I like you and think you two would be cute together but i'll be damned if I watch someone like him go to waste. And there's something you should know as well." Rika said. "Oh!?" I responded.

 **Third Person POV**

 **"** I saw him strip down for the doctor and his body _(my god his body drools)_ is scarred, like massively scarred." Rika said "What are you talking about?" Saeko asked. "I looked into his medical history and he's been through some traumatic experiences. According to his file at age 9, he accidentally cut his finger on a pair of scissors. The teacher left class to get a band-aid and when she returned he was laying on the floor covered in blood and he had multiple cuts and piercings through his arms, chest, back and legs. Some students claimed he did it to himself." Rika said. "Oh my god!" Saeko said as she placed her hands over her mouth. "A few days later a student came forward and explained that the classroom bully and his friends held him down and started cutting and stabbing him." Rika added. "Why would they do such a thing?" Saeko asked. "According to the statement, Reed was un-phased by the cut to his finger and the kids wanted to see how much he could take before he screamed out in pain. The student also said he never once did." Rika said. "That's terrible!" Saeko added. "It only got worse, once he was out of the hospital his parents took him home and continued the assault on him because they thought he was a monster for not feeling the pain. They stabbed him with knives and forks and beat him with metal objects and kicked him, breaking several bones in the process. After they were done they dumped his body and his father wiped any traces of association to him away. That's why Reed doesn't have a last name. He doesn't remember it and has no way to find it since he was wiped out of their life." Rika said. "Why doesn't he feel pain?" Saeko asked. "According to the doctor who treated him the first time it is because the students damaged most of his nerves. It was noted in his file that according to Reed, he feels pain and can acknowledge the feeling, but his body doesn't react to it as it should due to the nerve damage." Rika said. "Again, why are you telling me this?" Saeko asked. "I'm telling you because he doesn't like to been seen without his clothing, I guess due to fear of what women may think, he's afraid they'll be disgusted with him." Rika answered. "But I wouldn't be- I mean I don't think they'd be." Saeko said with a blush. "I think you should maybe prove that, to yourself and to him." Rika said. Saeko exited the room and went to her room.

 **Saeko POV**

 _"Why would she tell me something like that? It's true, I have felt something between us and I very much wanted to act upon it but I still feel as though I am undeserving of affection. I feel like I am not allowed to have someone in my life like that, but he's the same as me, even more so than I thought. I acted violently to something traumatic and he acted passively. He feels like he deserves someone despite everything he's done, and yet he feels like I am deserving as well. Do I even have the right to try for someone like him? It's true I have thought about what it would be like but I'm a virgin and afraid I may not be able to satisfy him, but he's a virgin too so maybe his expectations won't be so high. I've read books and some fan-fiction, it's been the closest i've gotten to a relationship with anyone and I couldn't even bring myself to imagine being with someone. Damn it all, i'm so confused. What should I do? Maybe I should at least go talk to him."_ I exited the room and walked to the end of the hall and knocked on Reed's door. "Who is it?" Reed answered. I bit my lip in hesitation and stuttered. "It's... it's me, Saeko." I said nervously. "C'mon on." Reed replied.

I opened the door and entered and closed the door behind me. "What's up? Reed asked. "How are you doing?" I neverously answered. He was standing by the window in a button up long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. _"I felt out of place for some reason. Wearing battle boots with heels, long lace purple thigh high stockings, my school uniform top, a skirt that shows the string my thong and entire right thigh, and black lacy bra and thong. I kinda feel like I look like a hooker."_ I thought. "I'm doing pretty well, the doctor patched me up pretty good." Reed said with a smile. "So did you need something?" Reed asked me. "Rika told me something about you and I just kinda wanted to see for myself." I said nervously.

" _I walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders and realized what Rika was talking about, part of me felt fear of what this man must have went through on top of everything I had witnessed. And a part of me knew why she had started drooling. He was gorgeous, and I wanted to entertain a fantasy even more now than I ever had before."_ Reed just stood there and looked at me. "What are you doing, Saeko?" He asked. I placed my hands on his face. "I wanted to tell you that you were right?" I said. "Right about what?" Reed asked. "I don't need you." I said and pulled his lips to mine and embraced him for what seemed like an hour. We pulled away from each other and I looked into his eyes with a blush on my face. "But I do want you." I said.

**************************WARNING: EXPLICIT LEMON WORK BELOW!******************

Saeko pressed Reed against the wall and began kissing his neck and continued down his chest, she didn't care about his scars, she only cared about him. Her desire for him became abundantly clear to both of them as she worked her way down his chest. She couldn't control herself any longer as she licked his abs and unfastened his belt. She unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down as his jeans dropped to the floor revealing a massive bulge in his boxers. She was amazed at how big it was, guessing it was at least 8 or 9 inches in length.

She pulled his boxers down and grabbed his dick and began stroking it as she licked his left nipple. Reed pulled her back to a standing position and pressed her into a wall. "Saeko!" Reed said. "I-I'm sorry! I just-" Saeko was interrupted by Reed kissing her now, his tongue dancing with hers as he unbuttoned her top and removed it. He unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor and grabbed her right breast while continuing their tongues dance.

Saeko wrapped an arm around his neck and placed a hand in his hair and pulled him in as tight as she could afraid he'd break away and stop this moment. Reed pulled down on her skirt and thong, removing both in one motion as she slipped out of her boots.

Reed sat down on the bed releasing his swollen dick from his boxers and pulled her onto his lap to straddle him. He pressed his hands onto her hips finally settling at her waist. Saeko nuzzled her face into his hair and lightly kissed his cheek.

Reed lowered his head to her breasts, his tongue caressed her nipple. Saeko whimpered in response. "Incredibly sensitive," Reeed murmured "and here too," as he wedged his hand between their bodies and touched her in a way that caused her to catch her breath.

Saeko began to rock her hips slowly forward and then back; barely any movement at all, but enough. Each subtle motion coaxed a moan from Reed. She squeezed his hips between her thighs saying "I need you, now." Reed gasped and whispered "yes." Possessively he spread his hands over her hips, his fingers making deep impressions in her skin as he guided each erotic undulation.

Reed held her tightly to his body, embedding deep, as deep as one could go and then he laid her on the bed, their eyes never leaving the other's and when he re-entered her it was with a need he had not known before.

They teased and passionately kissed each other and her hips responded to his thrusts into the depths of her, Reed whispered in her ear "Are you sure this is what you want?" He leaned in and kissed her again with a passion clearly defining the need he felt for her. She shook her head yes in response to his question.

Reed thrust as deep into her as he could possibly get, and she cried out as she experienced an orgasm so powerful, her breath was taken as she pulled him tightly to her breast.

They stretched out on the bed in one another's arms. She whispered in his ear "Please take me like no other, I need you" Reed responds to her by covering her body with his as he kisses her passionately. One of those deep, soulful kisses. The kind that let her know she had been kissed, and for the first time ever, she felt wanted.

Reed slips one of his legs between hers and gently parts them for his entry. He dips his head down to lift one of her nipples between his lips and slides his tongue over the tip. His breath feels hot against her skin and she undulates under the mouth devouring her. She begs him to enter her and he tells her "Calm down, I want us both to enjoy this!" She whimpers and gently moans as he continues to bring her to the edge of orgasm.

Reed wraps his arms around her and rolls her over on top of him. She straddles his waist line and sits up tall, lazily running her fingertips over his chest and nipples. She leans down to take his lower lip into her mouth gently sucking and kissing it. He snakes his tongue into her mouth and he is shocked to feel her fighting him for control.

Reed presses his dick deeply into her pussy and she grinds down on him as she rises up to sit tall on him. He feels the head of his dick against her cervix and he moves ever so slightly, just enough for her to feel his presence. Saeko groans loudly as she tosses her head back and her long hair brushes his thighs and balls. Her breasts thrust out as she braces herself with her hands grasping his knees. She is almost folded in half, backward.

He reaches out and tweaks the tips of her nipples then quickly traces her stomach with his thumb downward and rests it on her throbbing clit. He places a slight pressure on her clit and gently circles it with his thumb. She bucks wildly on him fucking him hard. Her cries for him to stop go out to deaf ears as he brings her to an explosive orgasm.

She leans over his chest, her breasts laying on his as she kisses him briefly and catches her breath. He feels her slight movement up and down on his very stiff dick and he is drenched in her hot fluids. She rides him expertly taking him very deep and rising almost off of him completely. She drops down on his dick and squeezes him as she pulls upward. A deep growl escapes his throat as he realizes he is about to cum. He releases her hips and she takes herself off of him and quickly places her mouth down on his dick as he erupts deep into her throat. She squeezes every drop from him and collapses on his chest. He holds her close and she straightens her legs, slipping onto the bed beside him. Reed wraps his arms around her and the two fall asleep, and for the first time either of them can remember they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **AN:** Finally these two got it out of their systems. For those who were waiting for this, sorry it took so long. For those who were worried about this, I tried my best to keep it classy, not some sleazy event but something everyone might be happy with. anyway, still more chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed, it certainly seems like Reed and Saeko did! LOL!


	11. Kingdom of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 **Chapter 11: Kingdom of the Dead**

 _The night was peaceful in its simplicity, the recent reunion between friends and family seem to spark a new hope within them. Their sleep was sound and blissful as dreams of potential happiness overtook the teenagers, all that was left was to find away to end this madness. But it wasn't a happy night for everyone in the city as Alistair returned to his lab inside Tokanosu General Hospital._

 **Alistair POV:**

"That fucking bastard, he is always getting in the way. I won't be detoured anymore!" Alistair said with a laugh. He picks up a folder that he found during his previous visits and begins laughing even more as he thumbs through its contents. "Next time, you won't have the advantage, Reed. I am going to kill you, but I promise you are going to suffer before your life comes to an end!"

 **Third Person POV:**

The sun had risen high into the air and was shining into Reed's window as he was stirring from his slumber. As his sight came into focus he noticed his upper half was shaded by the shadow of a large man. He looked up to see the source of the blockage to discover Master Busujima standing over him with his blade in hand and an angry look upon his face. Reed looked to the other side of the bed to find Saeko still laying next to him...naked. A slight look of panic crept upon his face as he returned eye contact with Busujima.

"It's not gonna matter if I told you she came on to me, is it? Reed asked with a nervous chuckle. Busujima shakes his head and raises his blade as Saeko cuddles more with Reed. Busujima observes the peace on her face, he then returns his gaze to Reed. "We shall talk about this later." Busujima heads for the door and opens it to find a crew member about to knock on the door, "Oh, sorry for intruding, but I was asked to get Reed-". The crewman is cut off by Busujima as he spartan kicks him and sends him sailing down the corridor, after which he quietly shuts the door.

Reed carefully climbs out of bed and gets dressed as Saeko wakes up. "Trying to sneak out?" She says with a smile. "Hardly, I was just called for by a crew member and I thought i'd let you sleep a little longer." Reed responded. He opens the door as Saeko sits up. "I'm sorry for being so forward last night, I'll understand if you'd prefer to act like it didn't happen." Saeko said with a saddened tone. "You make it sound like last night was something to regret. I don't regret it, do you?" Reed asked with a smile. "No, I am actually quite happy with last nights events." Saeko answers with a blush. "Good, now let's get some food before we figure out what the plan for today is." Reed said as he exits the room.

Reed finds the crewman who was kicked, still trying to pick himself up from Busujima's kick. _"Poor guy, well at least it can't get any worse."_ Reed helps the crewman to his feet. "You gonna be ok?" Reed asked. "Yeah, what was that all about?" The crewman asked. "Long story. Anyway, what was it you needed?" Reed asked as the crewman was finally able to stand on his own. "Oh, I was just there to inform you that Rika needed to speak with you and told me to tell you to meet her in the mess hall." Reed shakes his head in response and heads to the mess hall as he gets hit in the stomach by Alice's head after throwing herself at Reed to hug him.

"Reed! I was so worried, I thought I had dreamed about us finding you!" Alice said with a tearful smile. "Good morning to you as well, little one." Reed places a hand on her shoulder and shuffles her hair around with the other hand. "How about we go get some breakfast, ok!?" Reed said with a smile. "Yeah, breakfast sounds yummy!" Alice said as she walked down the corridor holding onto Reed's hand.

The group assembled in the mess hall to eat breakfast, Alice sat at one end of the table and Busujima sat at the other, Rei sat on the right side of the table with Reed sitting opposite of her, Saeko sat next to Rei with Takashi opposite of her, Saya was next to Saeko with Kohta opposite of her, and finally Shizuka was by Saya with Rika to her front. The group was enjoying a quiet breakfast as Reed, Saeko, Saya and Shizuka were taking a drink of their milk. "Reed, Saeko? Did you two have sex last night?" Alice asked followed by Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Rika getting sprayed in the face by milk due to the surprise by the others.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Saeko asked. "I heard Shizuka telling the girls about it this morning." Alice responded. Saeko's face turned the darkest shade of red, embarressed by the fact her night with Reed was being turned into school girl gossip, Reed was an unusual shade of red himself as Saeko's father was staring at him from the far end of the table.

 **Reed POV:**

" _For the love of god, Shizuka! Well I guess it's fair, it isn't like I kept it a secret when Shizuka and Rika were going at each other in the mall. Busujima is going to kill me, at least he's down at that end of the table."_

"I think the answer is better answered when you're older, Alice. Hey Rika, what was it you wanted to discuss with me about our plans for the day?" I said. "Well after talking with the girls about the current situation we were wanting to figure out the situation at the school and it's house of survivors. I want to examine it for myself, we may not be able to house everyone here on the ship but we can get the elderly and children aboard for sure. I wanted to get a head count of possible evacuee's." Rika said. "Okay, but I am failing to see why you need my say so on the matter, Takashi is the leader of this group." I asked.

"True, but we have another request and possible answer, we just wanted to make sure you were aware and agreeable." Rika answered. "Very kind of you, not used to you being so forth coming. Usually you just tell me I am doing something and walk away before I get a chance to answer. So what is the request?" I asked. "Well the plan is that Rei, Saya, Saeko, Alice, Shizuka and myself would check the school out and we wanted Takashi, Kohta, Busujima and you to check what remains of Takagi manor, we want to try and supply Saya a bit of peace of mind on the current status of her parents. Should they be alive, bring them with you, if they are one of "them" it would be best if Saya didn't have to see her parents in such a way." Rika said.

"Why such the difference in group size?" Busujima inquired. "Probably because the school is a safe zone and it would be easier for the girls to get things set up for evacuation, while Takagi manor was a central hot zone for "them", it would be easier for a smaller group to deal with whatever number of "them" that are there regardless of if it is reducing or retreating." Kohta answered. "Exactly, when you look at the grand scheme of it all you four are the most diversed and flexible in terms of combat and it may prove easier to adjust to the situation if a fight breaks out." Rika said.

 **Saeko POV:**

"Personally, I think my skills would be a better asset for the Takagi trip." I stated. "We figured you'd say that." Shizuka said and giggled. "Truthfully I think your better with us." Rika said. "She's right." Reed said. I was taken by surprise with his response. "Why!?" I asked "Rei is the only one who has the skill to switch between melee and firearm combat, Saya is more for Shooting, as is Rika. You providing more melee for close quarters would balance it out a bit." Reed said. "Exactly, Busujima is a melee fighter and Kohta is a firearm fighter, while Reed and Takashi are both. They balance out." Rika said. I excused myself from the table and left for the deck of the ship to think about all this analysis.

I stood there, leaning forward against the rail enjoying the sea breeze when Reed approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "What's wrong?" Reed asked. "Here I thought I would get to spend time with you and talk, but now we are being split up again." I said. "I think you're over thinking things." Reed said. "How so exactly?" I asked. "You make it sound like one of us isn't coming back and that the other is going to be left with qustions for the rest of their life, we will have plenty of time to talk once we get back and more time when this outbreak is over." Reed said. "You sound pretty confident that it WILL end." I said. "Would you rather me be some overly stressed crybaby that has no hope and complains a lot?" Reed said with a smirk. "Oh, you mean you're not already!" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Funny, i'd say you deserve an ass whoopin' but after last night I think you'd enjoy that too much." Reed relpied. I lowered my head blushing. "Can I ask you something, Reed?" I said. "Well technically you just did but i'll over look that, what's up?"

"When I fight "them" that feeling I told you about, it just kinda overtakes me. I can't seem to control it. But when I see you fight, I see someone who is uncontrollably controlled. You say we are very much the same in the feeling but the level of control is undeniably different, how do you control it?" I asked. "Well, I can't say for sure where your at when you get to that place but we can both agree that part of the feeling comes from the power we feel we have once there. If I were to hazard a guess I think you get consumed by the feeling of that power. I pull power from the choice of how I use it. I think that is how we are different." Reed said. "Choice?" I asked. "When you fight, you go on the defensive and the feeling builds and you just go with the feeling, I think. When I fight I know that kind of power is already there and chose how I want to act upon it. I see it as a drink you really enjoy, you chose to drink all of it until the cup is empty and get upset when it is, while I chose how much I will drink to make it last as long as possible." Reed said

"That is probably one of the weirdest analogies I think i've heard and yet somewhat accurate. When I get there I just keep going until there is nothing left and I feel empty afterwards." I said. "I don't think there is anything wrong with it, why should you?" Reed asked. "Because i'm afraid everyone will see me as some monster instead of who I am." I said depressingly. Reed smacked me upside the back of my head. "Ow, what was that for!?" I yelled. "Do I need to remind you that all of you are friends with me?" Reed said with a laugh as I joined in. "We all already know what you're capable of and still want to be around you, I knew about it before last night and still let last night play out. We all enjoy your company and presence, isn't it about time you did too?" Reed said. I smiled as Kohta joined us.

 **Third Person POV:**

"Rika told me to tell you we were ready to head out." Kohta said. "Alright, let's go." Saeko said. The three of them began walking back to the helicopter landing. "Alice was asking me to teach her to use a gun so she could be more helpful." Kohta said. "No!" Reed shouted. "I swear Kohta, you even think about teaching her how to use a gun and i'll take her to your house for target practice before I shoot you." Reed continued. Kohta gasped out loud and whimpered a little. "Okay."

The group boarded the helicpter and flew back to Saeko's house and they loaded up into the humvee. As they drove to the school, they neared a road that lead to Saya's home and the boys exited the vehicle. "We'll be back in about four hours, check out the area and if you don't find anything find a place to hide until it's time to get back here." Rika said. "Yes, mom!" Reed said with a sarcastic annoyance to his tone. "We'll be fine." Takashi said as Rei kissed him. Saeko and Reed just stared at each other before speaking the same thing. "See you later." They both said and laughed.

The humvee drove off as the girls began asking Saeko to reveal details about last nights events with Reed. Rei leaned into Saeko's ear and said. "We need to talk."

As the humvee disappeared from view, Takashi and Kohta started asking about last nights events with Saeko as Busujima leaned into Reeds ear and said "We need to talk."

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **AN:** My apologies for this taking a long time but my personal life kinda interrupted. I thank you all who have read and followed this story for your patience and i am sorry if this chapter isn't as funny or action driven as the others. The end of this story is coming up soon and this chapter serves as the set up so I ask you bear with me a little longer. I also want to point out to all readers that this story will have a tragedy that I am gonna let people have a say in. one or more deaths will occur by the end and I would like to give you all a chance to voice your opinion and choice. Of all the characters in this story I'd like you all to nominate at least **Three** people you would choose to die or **Three** people you believe should definitely survive. I have a poll up that you can find in my profile. The poll will be up until I get to the final chapter so please feel free to take some time to think about it and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. See you next time!


	12. Halfway Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 **Chapter 12: Halfway Dead**

 **Third Person POV:**

 _"The girls were relentless in their questioning of Saeko's night and refused to take "No" for an answer, Rika and Shizuka the most pushy of the bunch. After what seemed like hours of refusal the girls stopped asking as they approached the elementary school filled with survivors and refugee's."_

Rei exited the humvee and was greeted by her father, he took Rika on a tour of the facility pointing the worst cases and all the children present while showing her all the notes made by the medical staff they had. Rika had no reason to believe that given the size of the group she was beginning to believe she could actually get all the survivors to the ship.

"Mr. Miyamoto, I will need to scout the area to see if there is a suitable place to call, but I believe we can evac all of these people to our ship. At the very least we can get some better help for those who need it and hopefully prevent anymore damage from being done. However, these people are under your care and guard and I would rather have your approval before making any plans." Rika said. "I appreciate the respect but this isn't a decision to be taken lightly, may I advise you search for a place for evac and I will discuss this with them in the meantime, perhaps we will have an answer for you by the time you return." Tadashi said. "Sounds like a plan, would it be too much trouble in I left Shizuka and Alice here and take Rei and Saeko with me? They are very capable fighters." Rika asked. "As long as you promise to watch out for my daughter. I know she is capable of combat, but that doesn't stop a father from worrying." Tadashi said. "I'd be suspicious if you weren't worried. You have my word." Rika said.

 **Rei POV:**

"I gathered my things in preparation for this scouting endeavor but as I checked all my gear I felt like my focus was drawn away. I had so many questions swirling around in my head, A lot of them for Saeko. I realize that she has feelings for Reed so I shouldn't feel concerned or bothered by anything that may or may not have happened between her and Takashi, but I still felt some unease towards her. I know this is a scouting mission but perhaps I can get some answers from her as well while out there. We have about three hours until we are supposed to meet up with the guys and I am gonna make them count."

"I was suddenly brought back to reality by Shizuka as she informed me that Rika and Saeko were ready to depart. I grabbed my gear, readied my rifle and exited the cafeteria to meet with the girls."

 **Alice POV:**

"Everyone is so calm and cool, I just can't believe it. I watch as Rei leaves and begin to feel sad." A hand presses on to the girls shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Shizuka asks. "I feel like this happened once before. My mommy told me she would meet up with me and daddy and I never saw her again and then I watched as my daddy died. I feel like I am gonna lose the people I care about again!" Shizuka wraps her arms around the girl and hugs her. "I am so sorry to hear that, Alice. But I don't think you should worry, you and I have both seen how well these girls handle themselves, so I have the utmost faith they will return." Shizuka says with a smile. "I know, but I feel like I need to tell them how I feel just in case." I run off after Shizuka lets go and exit the cafeteria and find Saeko and Rei as they are getting ready to get in the humvee.

"Saeko, wait!" Saeko looks back at me and smiles. I rush to her and leap into her arms and hug her and whisper something to her before she puts me down. "A-Are you sure!?" Saeko asks. "Yes, i've been thinking about it ever since we found Reed at your house. I really want to if it's ok." Saeko looks shocked. "Perhaps it would be better if we talked about it with Reed and my father. I promise i'll be back and promise you'll get an answer." I smiled at Saeko as she and Rei entered the humvee and drove away.

 **Third Person POV:**

The girls drove all around the area with a quarter mile of the school, checking any and every vacant looking area to see if it could fit an evac unit. after about an hour of looking they found a park with a soccer field that was clear of any obstructions but not clear of "them". Rika parked the humvee and told Rei and Saeko to get ready to fight as she went of to scout the best way to approach the field. Rei decided this would propbably be her best and only opportunity to talk with Saeko.

"Hey Saeko, can I ask you something?" Rei asked. "Sure, what's up?" Saeko replied "I already have a pretty good idea of what happened between you and Reed last night, but before he came into the picture it seemed like you were really interested in Takashi. So I guess I want to know what your feelings are in regards to he and I getting back together." Rei boldly said.

Saeko finished grabbing her gear and looked Rei in the eyes before answering. "Honestly, I hated you both. I've had to deal with enough hardships in my life that I really never had the time to let anyone in, nor did I want to. Once this outbreak happened I was forced into a position of relying on others to survive and one careless mistake that left me unable to act prompted Takashi to question my life. After letting him see the kind of monster I could be I was ready for his worst judgement but it never came, instead he just reassured me that I was anything but. " Saeko said.

"So yes I developed some feeling for him and even got somewhat jealous when you and he reunited. I felt betrayed and used. It wasn't until after we met Reed that I understood that he didn't use me and it wasn't that he wasn't interested in me but rather he came back to you because he could relate to you more. I understand that because after spending time with Reed and then almost losing him helped me realize that I care about him and can relate to him like he relates to me." Saeko finished her answer with a smile. "So what do we do now? We aren't exactly friends but not enemies either." Rei asked. "We do what we can the best we can, because we know Takashi and Reed would do the same for us." Saeko said with a serious look on her face.

Rika returns and grabs her gear. "Ok, we have just about two hours until we are supposed to pick up the boys so we need to clear this field, get back to the school and then meet up. Sadly there is no way we can clear a few and lure the rest away without leaving possible complications for later." Rika said in a commanding tone. "Let's get to it then!" Rei exclaimed.

Saeko drew her sword from its sheath ready to rush in. "Ok, let's see if I can put his advice to use, I'll show you Reed that I can control this sensation. Then maybe we can fully understand each other."

The girls rushed the soccer field to try and win the first of many sick games to ensure they all had a future, by the end of this game this green field of sportsmanship would be stained red with the fuel of survival.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A.N.:** Yes I know this was short and probably not what you were expecting after all the hype from my update, but this is the beginning of the finale and I wanted you to crave more. So I have already started the next chapter and should hopefully be up by the end of this week at the earliest or by about this time next week at the latest. I promise I am working up to a finale that you all deserve and one that I hope you enjoy.

One final note is that I know I put a poll in my profile to choose a possible death in the coming chapters but I also know you have to create an account to vote. So i am gonna leave my email here for you and you can send me your vote that way as well as any questions or ideas you'd like to submit.

spike_spiegel (Email) and put "Fanfiction" as the subject to ensure I don't overlook your message.

Stay tuned for more updates and Happy Halloween everyone.


	13. Stroy Update

Hey Readers,

Sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything. I have been adjusting to a new phase of life. Relationship ended, moved to a new state, and work a crap ton. Add on the fact that the next chapter I have had many writer's block moments and the chapter has undergone over 40 different rewrites. But I did want to inform you that I am in progress of getting it finished and also wanted to enlighten you all on some new endeavors I have been doing.

Recently and i mean that as in a few months ago I started live game streaming. It was suggested that I put it out there in my fanfiction community to see if it can help get some support. I will try to manage getting the fanfic finished as well as juggle my streaming and day job. If you all could help with both it would be greatly appreciated.

I have also created a youtube channel for the streaming as well as a facebook page if you could give those a like and sub it would mean a lot to me.

You can follow me on Twitch at: Guardian_Moon

Youtube: StrifeEclipseGaming

Facebook: StrifeEclipseGaming

In closing I want to thank all off you in advanced who help me out and I promise I will do better in the future to keep up with my fanfiction. I promise the next chapter WILL be out before the end of the month.

Yours Truly,

Strife E


	14. Rush for the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Highschool of the Dead. I simply am doing what any fan would do.

Side Note: any plot suggestions or possible OC requests for my story are welcomed, just send me a message and I will tell you what I require for OC's so I can properly use them and I promise to give full credit to individuals whose idea I used. I know i'm not a perfect writer and am always willing to do whatever I can to give you the readers the best product I can produce.

Also would like to point out that I received some suggestions and will be trying out a POV approach. If you all like it I will do my best to incorporate more.

And so we begin this Highschool of the Dead fanfiction by yours truly, please enjoy!

 **Chapter 13: Rush For The Dead**

 **Third Person POV**

While the girls were working to clear an Evac Zone, the boys were trying to get back to Takagi Manor to verify the fate of Saya's parents. The group had resorted mainly to melee and stealth kills to avoid drawing "them" to the area. Takashi and Kohta took point as they made their way up the hill to Takagi manor as Master Busujima and Reed covered the rear.

"I honestly expected to see more of them on the way here." Kohta said. "Yeah, considering all the people taking shelter here I figured we would see more too." Takashi added. "So as we weren't with you when you escaped here what happened and what was the conditions of your departure?" Reed asked.

"A large group of "them" busted through the gate before it could close from Mr. Shido's departure and chaos followed." Takashi answered. Takashi points at the bus wreckage they had passed when they left. They examine the bus and found no one on it, living or dead or undead. "Along with "them" and chaos came panic which caused a fire when fleeing people knocked over some lanterns and the fire overtook the property." Kohta said.

The boys soon found their way to the burned remains of the manor. The courtyard is scorched from the flames and the manor itself is only partially standing. "I suggest we split up to cover more ground but we must search as quietly as we can." Busujima suggested. All three of the boys nodded in agreement.

 **Kohta POV**

I decided to search the courtyard area as I couldn't see any of "them". Since I fight with guns, I tried to put myself in a situation where I would not need to use my gun if possible. I searched the tents of the survivors who had been here previously and was startled by the corpse of Mr. Shido stumbling out of one. I gasped in surprise and it was loud enough to get his attention.

He continued his advance, he reminded me of all the torment I suffered at his hands and others. I cocked the hammer of my pistol as I aimed and fired a round into his skull. His body fell to the ground and I felt happy but unpleased by the satisfaction of his demise and fate. I saw no new activity from my shot and holstered my gun.

After not finding anything to satisfy Saya's curiosity I returned to the entrance and hoped everyone else had better luck.

 **Takashi POV**

 _"Master Busujima and I took the backside of the manor in hopes of taking any of "them" down quietly and hoping to find anything good news worthy to take back to Saya."_

Master Busujima, I think I found something!

 _"I found a slumped over body that seemed familiar to me. It was the body of Saya's father. He had been shot through the stomach and near the heart."_

 **Third Person POV**

Master Busujima approached and examined the body. "He his still alive, but barely." Busujima said. Master Takagi gasped for air as he came too and looked to see Takashi and Busujima.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave and to take care of my daughter." Takagi's father struggled to say.

"We did. But we found a way to escape but Saya needed to know if you were alive or not. She needed closure so we came to find answers." Takashi replied.

"Where is your wife?" Busujima asked. " I saw a man stick her with something and she collapsed into his arms. I tried to stop him and he shot me." Saya's father replied

"We should try and get him back to the school for medical attention." Takashi said.

"Leeave me and go. I wouldn't be able to make it that far without bleeding out. Just do what you came here to do and begone." Saya's father said

"He's right, Takashi. The wounds are bad and he would be lucky to make it to the end of the road." Busujima said. "Dammit!" Takashi responded.

 **Reed POV**

 _"I decided to check the remains of the mansion, working my way upstairs found a gun laying in the middle of the floor."_

"Well is that isn't a lure I don't know what it is."

 _"I drew my pistol and slowly walked towards the gun. As I leaned down to pick it up I was struck."_

 **Third Person POV**

Reed was struck in the face by a wooden weapon as he picked up the gun. As he grabbed his face he was greeted by Alistor.

"Good to see you, Reed!" Alistor said before rushing him and hitting him with a drop kick that sent him flying over the rail of the stairs and crashing onto the floor below.

"What the hell do you want? Another ass kicking?" Reed said. "You got lucky during our previous encounters. This time we do it on my terms. I have something you want." Alistor smirked.

"What the hell you could have that I would possibly want?" Reed asked.

"The pink-haired girl's mother is in my care. If you want her back you will come to the hospital." Alistor retorted.

"You bastard!" Reed yelled.

"I actually knew my parents and that they were married to pathetic child!" Alistor said"

"How about you just die already!" Reed shouted.

"I will someday,but it is my mission to make sure you go first. You are just a child and can't compete with a man of my experience. You have your directions, let's see how well you follow them." Alistor said with a smirk before throwing a home-made can of tear gas and disappearing from sight.

"Prick!" Reed thought before running from the building.

 _Reed reunites with the others and explains what is going on. They all agree they should go get Saya's mother but the three hour deadline is almost at hand. They decide to meet up with the girls before going to the hospital._

"It's time we finished this!" Reed said as they left the Takagi manor grounds.

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **AN:** I am so sorry about the long wait. And after re-writing it some many times I figured it would be best to make this one a short one as a build up for the final chapter. The final fight is coming in the next chapter and I want to get this build up done so I can focus on that. I feel like i'm rusty putting this together and I apologize if that shows. I promise to hopefully get that resolved while I get the final chapter done. I will hopefully have that done before or by the end of May. Just bear with me a little longer.


End file.
